Mi historia y la de mi Roxas
by leinahtan
Summary: Un hueco en el corazón que no se puede reemplazar, pero si llenar parte del vació que deja, tomando por hijo al ser que se le considera enemigo, ¿como todos pueden continuar sabiendo la existencia de ese ser que ella le llama hijo? y ¿como puede continuar el sin saber quien es realmente?
1. Chapter 1

rápido puje mas fuerte

eso intento  
-dice a gritos la chica muy joven recostada en la sala de partos-

vamos esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas complicado

-eso fue lo que escucho una pony de tierra, cuero blanco como nube, con cabello rosado, su cutie mark era una cruz con cuatro corazones en las esquinas, ella estaba en parto, dando a luz a su hijo a su temprana edad, era un parto muy complicado, pero al pasar las horas el parto se estuvo complicando mas y mas, al cabo de unas horas pudo recibir a lo que le pudo haber llamado hijo, pero era demasiado tarde, el doctor intento todo lo que estaba a su alcance pero, ya no se pudo hacer nada, destrozada, por el terrible acontecimiento solo guarda silencio y tristeza en el fondo de su corazón-

-paso el tiempo y tampoco podía superarlo, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, siempre dejaba unas rosas blancas con su centro amarillo, era por que le recordaban al pequeño que no alcanzo a tener un nombre.

-paso un tiempo y volvió a su trabajo en el hospital, veía en la sala de maternidad todos los pequeños recién nacidos, ella solo los veía y lloraba, sus colegas solo guardaban silencio por su tristeza, ella piensa dejar todo atrás y pedir una transferencia a otro lugar, pensando, que tal vez si estaba lejos, así podría olvidar las penas, pidió su transferencia hacia ponyville, había escuchado a su prima que había un puesto vacante-

-tomando un viaje en un barco volador hacia Canterlot solo podía pensar en que abría pasado si hubiera tenido ese pequeño, dejando caer una lagrima de tristeza llega a unos de sus destino la ciudad de Canterlot, triste se dirige a la estación de trenes, para tomar el tren hacia ponyville, en el tren observaba el paisaje, en el vagón solo tenia en la cabeza la imagen de ese potrillo que no alcanzo a conocer, mientras avanzaba su viaje veía a otra chica con un recién nacido en e tren, escuchaba su llanto, pero ella estaba llorando mas, solo le quedaba el recuerdo, solo una imagen de lo que era el pequeño, era un pequeño potro color blanco, un cabello amarillo y unos ojitos color azules, recuerda que el había sacado sus ojos, no podía olvidar aquél pequeño, llegando a la estación del tren de ponyville se dispone a bajar del tren, en las calles se veía un pequeño alboroto, al encontrarse con alguien ella le pregunta-  
¿pasa algo?

-el tipo la observa y le dice-  
a aparecido un grupo de changelings en poniville, parece que estaban migrando, no podemos permitir que pasen a través del pueblo, quizás que cosas malas podrían ocurrir

-en medio de la cuidad estaban muchos guardias de Canterlot, estaban registrando la zona, vigilaban por todas partes, la chica solo esperaba que nada malo ocurriera, uno de esos tipos parece que habían encontrado a unos y todos salen tras ellos, la chica siguió su camino asta el hospital, entrando hay solo la recibe su prima que le dice-  
Redheart al fin llegaste

-ella solo baja su maleta y dice-  
ya a sido mucho tiempo Coldheart

lo mismo digo, lamento todo lo que te paso, ¿si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer?

-ella solo recoge su maleta y le dice-  
encontrarme un sitio que dijiste que me buscarías seria mejor

a si verdad

-ella guía a Redheart a su nueva casa, estaba muy cerca del pueblo, hay se veía una biblioteca abandonada, en las cercanías habían un puesto de telas y ropas que eran atendidos por dos que eran los dueños y su joven hija, en otras cercanías habían dos jóvenes emprendedores que habían abierto una fuente de sodas, llamado Sugar Cube Corner, también habían un lugar muy conocido, era Sweet Apple Acress, conocido en el pueblo por ser la mayor productividad económica del lugar, a parte de eso muchos trabajadores, estaba cerca de everfree, así que le aseguraba un trabajo seguro a la joven chica, paso un tiempo donde ya se había instalado, pero llegaron noticias del bosque everfree-

-un soldado de clase baja se perdió en el terrorífico lugar, mandaron una tropa de exploración en su búsqueda, la enfermera Redheart fue llamada por si acaso se necesitaba apoyo medico en la zona, cuando partieron a la búsqueda de aquel soldado, se separaron el grupos, ella le toco ir al grupo tres, explorando la parte mas peligrosa de everfree, con ella estaban solo tres soldados, pasando en el pantano cercano al bosque, era un lugar muy oscuro, las ramas y la neblina no dejaban ver a los alrededores, durante un buen rato de exploración al fin se encuentran al soldado desaparecido, este estaba en pésimo estado, los soldados encontrando a el soldado desaparecido va uno a dar aviso a los demás, los otros dos se quedan en las cercanías para protejer a la enfermera y que cuide de ese soldado mientras estaba ocupada, el soldado le dice a la enfermera en un tono de voz muy apagado-  
siento tu dolor pequeña

-ella sin entender que quería decir le pregunta-  
¿como te llamas soldado?

-el le muestra su verdadera forma de changeling a la chica y esta sale huyendo, pero el la detiene diciendo-  
siento tu dolor muy adentro pequeña, joven

-ella solo escucho eso y se queda quieta, voltea a verlo y le pregunta-  
¿de que hablas?, ¿de que dolor?

-ese changeling se da el esfuerzo de levantarse, el estaba acostado de lado, al levantarse tenia una inmensa herida de muerte en el costado, de su abdomen, el le dice-  
el dolor no solamente te afecta a ti joven, siento un dolor aun mas profundo en ti

-ella se le acerca de a poco a ese malvado y extraño ser, con miedo toma su bisturí y le dice-  
quieto, no te muevas

-el solo cae al suelo y le dice-  
mi tiempo esta llegando, acaba con el sufrimiento de este ser, apiádate de mi y pon me el fin

-ella iba a hacerlo pero se detiene, no podía hacerlo, el changeling la observa y le pregunta-  
¿por que no te apiadas de mi?, o cierto tienes demasiado miedo para actuar  
-ella solo estaba triste y el changeling dice-  
no eres la única quien le a de pasar lo mismo, también tengo el dolor de perder a un ser querido

-ella lo mira y le pregunta-  
¿tu hijo?

-el solo a ciente con su cabeza y dice-  
cuando los soldados vean esa crisálida la van a destituir de inmediato, no soportaría ver eso, lastima que no alcanzare a conocerlo, pero tiene suerte en no poder verme así

-ella deja caer su bisturí y dice-  
yo perdí a mi hijo, estaba en el parto pero, el, el, murió

-el changeling sintiendo un gran dolor le dice-  
no nos alimentamos de los sentimientos, estamos cerca para poder sentirlos, nunca quisimos hacer algo malo, solo estamos cerca para poder sentirnos de verdad

-ella se queda pensativa y dice-  
entonces, ustedes solo se esconden entre la multitud para sentir nuestras emociones

no solo las sentimos, las observemos para aprender de sus corazones

-ella lo ve y le pregunta-  
¿que es de tu hijo?

-el changeling con mucho esfuerzo se hace a un lado, debajo del estaba esa crisálida, al ver que se estaban acercando los soldados ella rápidamente lo guarda en su bolsa, el changeling vuelve a transformarse en soldado, ellos al llegar los le dicen a la enfermera-  
nos llego un informe en donde el equipo uno había encontrado al soldado debajo de un árbol escondido, pero entonces ¿quien nos encontramos en nuestro sector?

-ellos revisan a ese tal soldado pero estos descubren su verdadera apariencia de changeling, el lider de esa unidad dice-  
eso aclara las dudas, soldados márchense

-uno de ellos dice-  
¿no tenemos que matarlo?

-el soldado que era líder del escuadrón dice-  
márchense, no hay nada que hacer aquí

-rápidamente los soldados se retiran, la enfermera Redheart guarda su equipo y el changeling le dice con un ultimo esfuerzo-  
gracias, ojala pudiera devolverle el favor

-ella le cierra los ojos a el changeling, al retirare los guardias ella se va a su casa, dejándolo en su mesa el huevo de aquella criatura, en su momento toma asiento y piensa-

"¿por que ese changeling confió esta cosa a mi, si lo ven lo destruirían, eso quiere decir que lo matarían, pero, no tiene ninguna culpa, solo es una especie diferente, pero me traería problemas"  
-pensando eso Redheart solo tenia tristeza en la cara, al recordar al pequeño que no pudo conocer, pensaba que su pasado que podía olvidar, pero al ver la crisálida de tal ser piensa-  
"debo destruirlo, en fin de al cabo es un changeling, pero, no es justo, quitarle la vida a un se que todavía no nace, no lo soporto, no tiene la culpa de nada, tiene derecho a vivir, no puedo tomar esa decisión"  
-por un buen rato observaba esa crisálida y al final dice-  
aun que sea uno de los enemigos tiene derecho a vivir

-guardando el secreto de ese ser y su existencia, durante unos tres años, cuando esa criatura había salido de su crisálida, como era de esperarse era de un negro color, no tenia ni alas, ni cuerno, era como otros changelings que había visto alguna vez en el museo, en el momento que esa cosa había nacido Redheart no lo vio mal ni feo, en fin de en cuentas, sabia que era su hijo, ella guardaba mucha tristeza dentro, pero el changeling al verla se transformo por primera vez en un bebe recién nacido, para la sorpresa de la enfermera se hizo blanco y rubio, con sus ojos azules, igual al que alguna vez quiso tener a su lado, ella lo abraza y le dice-  
no quiero que te vallas nunca, Roxas

* * *

_**fin capitulo 1**_

_**quiero dejar esta es la primera historia que se toma como protagonista a la enfermera Redheart, claro en español, hay otras 9 mas que están en otro idioma**_

**_también_**_** quiero dejar claro que el nombre del Changeling me había inspirado por rosas blancas al igual que el color y su cabello  
no por el nombre del triste incorpóreo de Kingdom hearts 358/2**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

-erase una mañana tranquila Redheart se despierta, al lebantarse un poco en su cama observa a un pequeño ser, ese ser tenia muchos huecos en las patas, en su rostro se estaba formando un pequeño cuerno, ella lo observa y le dice-  
buenos días Roxas

-esa criatura parecía intentar sonreír a Redheart y con una suave y apagada voz que se escuchaba muy triste le dice-  
buenos días

¿como amaneciste hoy pequeño?

-el se queda quieto y transforma en un pony de tierra blanco y rubio, lo único que conservaba de el era su color azules, el así empieza a acercarse a ella y se acuesta al lado de ella, Redheart lo resibe al lado y le pregunta a ese pequeño ser-  
¿sabes que día es hoy?

-el le pregunta-  
¿que hay en este día?

hoy es tu cumpleaños

¿enserio?

-ella intenta sonreirle y pero en su cara se le notaba su tristeza, tal vez por que era el mismo día de la muerte de su hijo, ella cambia su cara y le dice-  
hoy voy a traerte algo, un regalo y un pastel ¿que te parece?

-el intenta sonreirle y le pregunta-  
¿por que no salimos juntos?

-el alegre le dice-

si

-ella le responde muy preocupada-  
no, hay afuera es muy peligroso

llevo días observando por la ventana, solo te veo salir, yo también quiero, quiero ver que hay afuera tambien, veo muchos ponys caminando tranquilos, por las calles, ¿por que yo no?

-ella solo lo abraza y le dice-  
es que el mundo no esta preparado para poder aceptarte

-el solo dice-  
quizás sea un poco diferente, pero se que no me pasara nada, si me das una oportunidad

-ella lo observa y le dice-  
esta bien, pero estate cerca mio siempre

-llevando a fuera Roxas siente una felicidad en el entorno, toda una cantidad de emociones que siente en el aire, no sabia como pero las sentía, pero en su mamá solo percibía preocupación, pasaron a la pastelería y hay estaban los vendedores, del segundo piso se escuchaba una risa, la cual el pequeño Roxas sentía una felicidad, en los señores que atendían la pastelería percibía una alegría mientras Redheart estaba distraída el se escabulle saliendo afuera parecía disfrutar, el lugar, todos los sentimientos, toda la alegría, por mucho tiempo pensó que su casa era el único lugar que había en el mundo en donde podía sentir algo-

-maravillado al salir a la calle, maravillado por sentir gran cantidad de sentimientos y emociones se escabulle de su mamá, saliendo de Sugar Cube Corner, siguiendo esas emociones, cada rato sentía mas fuerte, el cambiaba mas y mas su rostro a una alegría, cada vez iba mas y mas a al centro del pueblo, notaba que habían muchos buenos sentimientos, mucha felicidad, sentía una gran armonía en el aire, pero de repente no sintió nada, observo al rededor y vio que todos lo observaban, el vio sus patas y vio que estaba en su verdadera forma, una chica en medio de todos grito-  
¡un Changeling!

-dicho eso muchos empiezan a ocultarse, muchos en sus casas y otros se reunían en un punto, el chico da unos pasos hacia atrás, y se ve rodeado de varios tipos fornidos, el pequeño Roxas se veía rodeado por aquellos, el sintiendo mucho miedo huye de esos tipos, perseguido solo quería estar con su mamá, observa un callejón y se esconde en el, al lograr escapar de sus perseguidores logra estar a cubierto, detrás de un basurero se escondo-

-entran los sujetos eran tres unicornios bien fornidos, al pasar al callejón le dicen-  
ya no tienes donde ocultarte pequeño monstruo, prepárate

-el intenta escapar empezando a correr, pero vio que ese callejón no tenia salida, acorralado el pequeño Roxas se queda pegado a la pared, uno de ellos cargan su cuerno y le dispara un rayo, el cual le hiere de gravedad atravesando la pata trasera del joven, tirado en el suelo estaba el pequeño, desangran doce solo observaba a sus agresores, intentando arrastrarse se oculta tras un basurero, ellos solo se reían y le dicen-  
¿que mas puedes resistir?, maldito changeling

-llorando estaba el pequeño detrás de un basurero, solo cerraba sus ojos, solo escuchando la risa de esos malos, mientras estaba cerrando los ojos el escucha unos golpes bien fuertes, enfrente de el cae el que lo ataco, estaban esos tres noqueados, al ver eso solo se asusta, y vio que su mamá estaba hay parada frente a el, el al verla intenta pararse e ir al lado de ella, pero al levantarse cae al suelo, ella al verlo solo lo levanta, y le lleba corriendo a casa, viendo que el camino estaba muy vigilado se las ingenia para volver, ella al llegar, tira al pequeño a la cama, el solo sufria de dolor, despues que lo arroja a la cama le dice muy enojada-  
no te muevas

-yendo a su habitación toma una maleta, saca una jeringa y el chico al verla dice-  
perdóname

-ella solo se veía muy tensa y mete el contenido de la jeringa al cuello del chico, el empieza a cerrar los ojos, lentamente, antes de cerrarlo vio a Redheart sosteniendo un Bisturí, y cierra los ojos-

-al volver a abrirlos observa a su mamá acostada a los pies de la cama, observa su pata la cual estaba bendada, muy cansado solo cierra sus ojos, y se queda dormido, al despertar de nuevo, observa a Redheart sentada en un sillon, el no podia lebantarse, ella rapidamente voltea a verlo y le dice-  
no quiero que te muevas de hay

-el chico hace caso y le dice-  
perdóname

-ella se lebanta y le dice-  
me tenias demasiado asustada, ¿por que te fuiste de mi lado?

-el solo miraba al suelo, y le dice muy apenado-  
es que, quería ver el mundo, pero, no se, estaba feliz pero, de pronto  
-el pequeño empezaba a llorar y cada rato estaba mas tirste y dice-  
todos me atacaron, por que me odian

-Redheart triste tambien le responde-  
yo no te odio, yo te quiero

pero si me querian matar

-ella no podia decirle por que, pero le dice-  
el mundo no esta listo para ti

-ella le seca la cara al pequeño y le dice-  
tu eres lo mas importante para mi

-el solo la ve y le pregunta-  
ellos me llamaron changeling, ¿que son los changeling?

-ella sorprendida por la pregunta le responde con la verdad-  
son otra especie

-con mucha duda le pregunta-  
¿especie de que?

son una especie de ponys, dicen que son malvados

-el chico solo mira los agujeros de sus patas y pregunta-  
¿por que?

-ella solo da un respiro y dice-  
no se, quizás todos los odien por ser diferentes

-es seguía observando sus patas y pregunta-  
yo ¿soy malo?

-ella le rápidamente le responde-  
no, tu no eres malo, simplemente diferente

-muy triste el pequeño le pregunta-  
¿por que me querían atacar?

-ella le responde mas triste aun-  
por que tu eres uno de los enemigos de el país

¿pero como?

no lo se, todos te evitaran, todos te odiaran, pero no por eso yo te dejaría, tu eres mi niño, jamas te abandonaría, jamas te haría daño

-el solo baja su mirada y dice con una voz muy apagada-  
nunca mas te voy a desobedecer

-el lloraba, Redheart al verlo va a abrazarlo, ella observaba su carita y lo abraza mas fuerte, pero el pequeño le pregunta-  
¿que paso con esos malos?

-ella dice-  
les di una paliza

¿como?

-ella sonríe un poco y dice-  
cuando vivía sola en la cuidad tenia que defenderme contra los asaltantes, fui a unos curso de Krav magá

-el solo le abraza y le dice-  
gracias por salvarme

-ella lo abraza y le dice-  
nunca dejaría que te pase nada malo

-el intenta levantarse, ella al ver que se quería levantar lo tira para atrás haciéndolo que se recueste otra vez, el no podía quedarse quieto, en su cara se le notaba un gran dolor, ella al revisarle la pata le quita el vendaje, vio la herida empezaba a sangrar, empezando una hemorragia, viendo que estaba herida que aun no sanaba le dice-  
esto te dolerá un montón pero sigue consiente y aguanta por favor

-sacando de bajo de la cama del pequeño su botiquín saca un trapo limpio y lo rocía con un liquido parecido al agua, ella le pone unos lapices en la boca y hace que lo muerda, ella le coloca ese trapo mojado en la pata y el muchacho, con un gran dolor solo pudo aguantar, el liquido empezaba a darse espuma, hacia reacción a la herida, ella le responde-  
perdóname, tengo que hacerlo, si no, podría infectarse

-el mientras aguantaba el dolor solo observaba como su madre le trataba, dándose cuenta que todo lo que hacia era por el-

* * *

**_fin del capitulo 2_**

**_según_****_ las estadísticas los primeros dos capítulos son los mas cortos y la afirmación de un amigo también dice que son los mas cortos, y tienen razón  
_**

**_la gente no es mala, solo tiene miedo a los que son diferentes_**

**_recordatorio de no al racismo, también para recordar a Nelson Mandela presidente encarcelado por 27 años y lucho contra el racismo en la prisión y en su país _**

**_próxima a_****_ctualización día 14 de diciembre, quizás mienta y lo actualice antes pero eso que importa_**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

-ya han pasado 4 años desde que el pequeño Roxas a vivido escondido en la sociedad, desde su casa solo observaba escondido tras la cortina, el miraba a la gente, de noche los mira y los ve pasar, todos felices y divertidos, solo observando la gente que tenían todo especial todos con esa suerte acostumbrados, cierra la cortina va a y se dirige a su cuarto con mucha dificultad, apenas podía caminar, tenia una deforme herida que le atravesaba la pata que la cubría con unas vendas, mientras cojeaba se recuesta en su cama, simplemente deprimido, solo se toca su pata y empieza a recordar ese día en que lo atacaban, recordando cada detalle cerrando los ojos y estando dormido-

-en sus sueños se veía a su mismo arrastran doce en el suelo para ponerse a cubierto, a esos tipos que no le tenían compasión, solo lloraba a si mismo, aquel mal recuerdo solo podía llorar, despertando se levanta lentamente, escucha un ruido en la sala de estar y era una pelota que había roto una ventana, al revisar que paso se asoma por la ventana y vio a muchos chicos y chicas jugando, claro estos habían escapado ya que habían roto una ventana, el solo recoge la pelota y la lleva a su habitación, la deja en su escritorio y se acuesta otra vez-

-pasaron las horas y llega Redheart del trabajo, al ver la ventana rota le pregunta a Roxas-  
¿paso algo?

-el se le venta y dice-  
eran chicos que jugaban a la pelota y rompieron la ventana

-ella viendo la pelota dice-  
habrá que cambiarla

-Roxas habré su cajón y saca unas herramientas, sacan la ventana quebrada y la reemplazan por otra, Redheart saca de su maleta unos cubos de madera, lo deja encima de la mesa, al acabar de cambiar las ventanas Roxas toma los cubos de madera y se los lleva a su habitación junto a las herramientas, con cuidado toma el cuchillo y empieza a tallar en la madera, haciendo unas figuras, le la gente que el observa por la ventana, hay entra su madre y le pregunta-  
¿as hecho mas figuras?

-el abre su cajón de su escritorio y le muestra otras figuras que tenia, ella las observa y le dice-  
te an quedado muy bonitas

-el sigue haciendo los muñecos y alguien toca la puerta, ella antes de abrir hace una ceña a Roxas, el se convierte en el chico blanco y rubio, solamente sigue trabajando y al abrir la puerta vio que era una niña acompañada de otra chica que era un poco mas mayor pero aun era joven, es una chica anaranjada y con cabello rubio, tiene una cutie mark de tres manzanas, al verlas la mayor le dice a la mas joven-  
hola, venimos a disculparnos por haber roto su ventana, Applebloom discúlpate ahora

-la pequeña amarilla y pelirroja se para enfrente y dice-  
disculpe por haber roto su ventana y salir huyendo

-Redheart le dice-  
muy bien, por favor que no se vuelva a repetir

-la mayor dice-  
disculpe por haberla molestado, se que esta muy ocupada

-Redheart le responde-  
no hay cuidado, solo que no se repita

-de inmediato la joven Applebloom le dice-  
¿me devuelve la pelota?

-ella solo se va para dentro y entra a la habitación de Roxas, desde la puerta la pequeña observa hacia dentro, veía que era una casa algo oscura, solo tenia la luz de las ventas que entraban a la habitación, desde la puerta observa la habitación de Roxas y ella le comenta a su hermana-  
ves a ese chico que esta sentado en ese escritorio

-la mayor le dice-  
Applebloom no es correcto que espíes las casas ajenas

ese debe ser el que dicen los rumores

hay Applebloom ¿no digas que crees en cuentos de fantasmas?

-en lo que hablan llega Redheart la cual le pasa la pelota y dice-  
adiós

-al cerrar la puerta Applebloom dice-  
disculpe, ¿quien es ese chico?

-ella solo cierra la puerta y evita responder la pregunta, al joven y la otra al alejarse le dice-  
no debiste preguntar Applebloom

pero Applejack, devén ser cierto esos rumores

¿cuales rumores jovencita?

en esos que dicen que en la casa de la enfermera hay un raro chico que nunca sale de su casa, y es tan misterioso que dicen que los ve por la ventana y hace muñecos con los ponys

-ella le dice algo molesta-  
lo que pasa en otras casas no son asuntos tuyos, ahora por eso trabajaras bañando a los cerdos

-en la casa de Redheart el chico termino de hacer su muñeco y lo guarda en su cajón, deja las herramientas guardadas y le pregunta a su mamá-  
¿quienes eran?

-ella le responde-  
vinieron a disculparse por haber roto la ventana

-el observa por la ventana de su habitación, en su rostro se notaba un tono de seriedad, Redheart le dice-  
recuéstate en la cama

-ella al ver que le hacia caso le saca los vendajes y revisa su pata, con cuidado le pasa algodón, al ver que no tenia nada de otro color en el sigue revisando, hace un poco de presión en la pata y ve la reacción del pequeño, al terminar le responde-  
a mejorado mucho, ya no sangrara mas, a lo menos ya estas mejor

-el se transforma otra vez en pony y dice-  
¿que tiene que este mejor?, de todas maneras nadie lo vera

-ella solo se entristece y le pregunta-  
¿quieres salir afuera?

-el solo la ve y le responde-  
¿que pasa si sucede lo mismo otra vez?

-ella no supo como responderle y al final dijo-  
no hay nada peor que ser libre y vivir encerrado

-el solo se queda sentado en la cama, mira por la ventana y solo suspira, al ver que ya no tenia ánimos a lo que alguna vez quiso explorar, mira afuera a los niños que estaban jugando afuera, una niña lo mira desde afuera, otras niñas también lo observan, el solo se oculta en la oscuridad de su habitacion escondiendo ce del mundo-

-al día siguiente el se despierta y sale de su habitación, Redheart al verlo le dice-  
me tengo que ir al hospital, llegare tarde

-el asiente con su cabeza y dice-  
esta bien, me quedare aquí

-ella al irse solo le dice-  
esta bien, cuídate tesoro

-ella se va al hospital y el se queda en casa, simplemente se queda leyendo un libro, que había sacado de su gran estante, había leído todos y cada uno de los libros que su madre le traía, de libros de historia a simples cómics, el solo lo lee, abre la ventana para que entre algo de aire, se sienta en el sillón y se queda leyendo-

-pasado un rato una pelota entra a la ventana de la casa, Roxas al revisarla noto que era la misma pelota que la del día de ayer, siente que tocan la puerta pero el no habré, durante un buen rato estuvieron insistiendo en la puerta, Roxas cambia de forma y abre la puerta, al abrirla vio a tres niñas, esas tres niñas solo lo observaron, el chico no hablo y esperando una respuesta el cierra la puerta en la cara de las tres-

-nuevamente tocan la puerta y el la vuelve a abrir y dice en una manera muy hostil-  
¿que quieren?

-la chica amarilla y pelirroja le dice a una unicornio blanca con cabello tono purpura pálido y rosa claro-  
dile tu

-ella hacia pasar a otra que era pegaso naranja fuerte con cabello purpura-

no, dile tu

-y ella hacia pasar a la de tierra amarilla y pelirrja-

no, tu

-Roxas se aburre y cierra la puerta de nuevo en sus caras, nuevamente tocan la puerta y el chico molesto dice-  
¡hablen de una vez!

-esta vez hablaron las tres a la vez diciendo a coro-  
¿nos devuelves la pelota por favor?

-el les pasa la pelota y cierra la puerta, se va al sillón y siente que tocan de nuevo la puerta, al abrir vio que eran las mismas niñas que le dicen a coro-  
¡gracias!

-el solo se queda parado en la puerta y la chica naranja le dice-  
nunca te habíamos visto, ¿eres nuevo?

no llevo viviendo aquí mucho tiempo

-la chica blanca de cabello de dos tonos le pregunta-  
¿entonces no sales de tu casa?

-el simplemente le pregunta-  
¿es de su interés?

-las tres solo mueven la cabeza diciendo que si, el solo les pregunta-  
¿a que viene tanta pregunta?

-la pelirroja le responde-  
es solo curiosidad, es que dicen que en esta casa había un misterioso muchacho y pensamos, ¿ese eres tu?

-Roxas solo las veia con una falsa sonrisa, solo da unos pasos hacia atrás e iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la pelirroja le dice-  
yo soy Applebloom

-la blanca de cabello de dos tonos dice-  
yo soy Sweetie belle

-y la pegaso naranja dice-  
y yo soy Scootaloo

-y las tres en coro dice-  
y somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders

-el parado en la entrada de la puerta dice-  
aja, bueno un gusto pero, no se, no tienen cosas que hacer

-Applebloom le responde-  
no, solo estábamos jugando y bueno, ¿quieres jugar?

-el solo las observa y les dice-  
no puedo, aun que me gustaría pero no

¿por que?

-el sale de su casa y les muestra su pata, la trasformación le permitía cambiar de forma pero no podía borrar algunos detalles, el en su forma les muestra la gran cicatriz que tiene en su pata, ellas asombradas le preguntan-  
¿que te paso?

-el no responde y se entra a su casa, el cojeaba mientras caminaba se le notaba a simple vista, las chicas no podían invitarlo a jugar por ese hecho, el se despide y cierra la puerta, las chicas se quedaron charlando en la puerta y dicen-  
oye, no se, si te gustaría podrías ir a acompañarnos a Sugar Cube Corner, ¿te gustaría ir?

-el había cambiado de forma, detrás de la puerta solo se quedo sentado apoyado en la puerta, pensándolo un momento le responde-  
gracias pero tendría que pedirle permiso a mi mamá

bueno pero si quieres vamos mañana

-el solo guarda silenci y se dirige a su sillón, tomo de nuevo su libro pero no podía seguir leyéndolo, el solo se quedo quieto, pensando, callado, nada mas que sus pensamientos se resonaban en la cabeza  
"arriésgate de nuevo y te podrá pasar algo peor"  
-otro pensamiento le decía "no hay nada peor que ser libre y vivir encerrado"  
-en su cabeza escucha "ve vamos anda y dirígete a tu perdición"  
-otro que también le dijo "no lo quieres sentir otra vez"  
-en su cabeza solo había un pequeño alboroto, al final solo quedo su silencio, vio su libro y lo arroja al sillón, cambio su forma a la de pony al abrir la puerta de la entrada de su casa vio a esas tres que no se habían ido, el dice-  
gracias por invitarme

-las tres llevan a Roxas a Sugar Cube Corner, y estaba una chica completamente rosa atendiendo, esta ve a las chicas y las saluda de inmediato-  
Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie belle y, y, emmm

-ella solo veía al pequeño tratando de decir su nombre, pero como era obvio ella no lo sabia, ya que nunca lo había visto antes, el le dice-  
yo soy Roxas

-ella animada le dice-  
hola a todos, yo soy Pinkie pie, no te había visto nunca ¿eres nuevo?

-el le responde-  
no vivo aquí hace ya siete años

-pinkie solo se queda pensando pero al final dice-  
bueno, pero nunca te habia visto, ¿estuviste fuera mucho tiempo?, por que yo conozco todo y a todos de ponyville

no, solo e estado en casa, mucho mucho tiempo

-Applebloom le dice algo a la oreja a Pinkie, ella queda sorprendida y dice en voz alta-  
¿como el es de la casa esa?, entonces el ¿es el fantasma?

-Roxas solo responde estupefacto-  
que fantasma y que rallos solo era yo

entonces ¿por que nunca sales a fuera?

-el solo se levanta de su asiento y le da la espalda a Pinkie, mostrando la gran cicatriz de su pata, ella la veía y la examinaba, le habia traspasado la pata y dice-  
entonces, ¿ese es el motivo por el que nunca salias afuera?

-el haciente con la cabeza diciendo que si, Sweetie belle le pregunta-  
¿como fue que ocurrió?

-el solo guarda silencio, empezó a recordar la escena, justo cuando lo hieren y cuando se arrastra por el suelo, no podía hablar, el se levanta y dice-  
¿donde esta el baño?

-Pinkie le señala que esta en el segundo piso, el va directo y cuando se retira Sweetie belle pregunta-  
¿debió haber sido terrible?

-el entrando al baño solo se sienta apoyado en la puerta del baño, se vuelve su verdadera forma, el dice-  
ya no puedo mas, necesito ir a casa

-viendo por la ventana del baño observa a un chico afuera, el lo ve y se concentra, transformandoce en ese chico, el problema es su pata, se le notaba demasiado, vuelve a su verdadera forma de changeling y se lava la cara, ya un poco mas fresco pudo pensar en algo-  
"bueno, ya estoy aquí, quizás no debí haber salido, pero, si hago todo bien, podría pasar sin armar revuelo, eso espero"  
-al salir del baño, convertido en ese chico blanco y rubio, baja las escaleras y se sienta, al apenas sentarse Pinkie le pregunta-  
¿estas mejor?

-el mueve la cabeza y mira la hora, el al ver la hora dice-  
creo que es hora que me valla a casa

-Pinkie tenia muchas preguntas que quería hacerle pero el ya se retiraba, lastima que no salio como esperaba-  
te acompañamos  
-dicho eso no tuvo otra opción de ser acompañado por las tres chicas, que eran las tales cutie mark crusaders, mientras el caminaba solo pensaba el por que eran amables con el, mientras caminaba a su casa escucha la conversación de las chicas que eran solo cosas que no eran de su interés, pero igual escucha-  
¿terminaste los deberes de matemáticas?

-la cual Scootaloo le responde-  
no, pero no me preocupo, hay que entregarlo en la próxima semana mas

-Sweetie belle le responde-  
no, hay que entregarlo en dos días

rallos, necesito terminar eso, pero es tan aburrido

-Applebloom le pregunta a Roxas-  
¿tu vas a la escuela?

-el sigue caminando pero no le responde, sigue caminando, pero ella nuevamente le pregunta-  
¿no vas a la escuela Roxas?

-el llega a su casa y afuera de ella estaba Redheart hay esperando, ella al verlo solo tenia preocupación en su cara, ella le pregunta-  
¿Roxas que haces afuera?

-el solo baja su mirada al suelo y dice-  
perdón

-ella solo se sienta a la entrada de la casa, Applebloom le pregunta a Redheart-  
¿Roxas no va a la escuela?

-ella solo piensa un poco y le responde-  
es que, bueno, por su pata el solo a estudiado en casa, aun que, si el quisiera ir a la escuela

-el le pregunta-  
¿puedo ir a la escuela?

-ella le sonríe y le dice-  
por supuesto, claro, pero igual me preocupa algunas cosas, pero creo que si crees que estas listo

-las chicas estaban contentas pero Roxas no evita preguntar-  
¿me estabas esperando afuera?

-ella con una falsa sonrisa le responde-  
es que estaba esperando a que me habrás por que no lleve mis llaves

-el habré la puerta de su casa y se despide de esas chicas, al entrar a casa su madre le pregunta-  
¿en verdad quieres ir a la escuela?

-el solo se sienta en el sofá y vuelve a su verdadera forma, y responde-  
no estoy seguro de que quiera ir

¿por que no estas seguro?

-el solo guarda silencio, mirando hacia otro lado, queriendo tratar de evitar responder le, ella se sienta al lado de el y le dice-  
por favor, inténtalo, debes ser fuerte, si no lo intentas no sabrás que podría haber pasado

tengo miedo, si lo intento podría pasar lo de aquella vez

-ella se levanta del sofá y se dirige a su habitación y le dice-  
intenta ser valiente y intenta olvidar lo que ya paso, solo quiero que seas valiente y lo intentes

-y cierra la puerta de su habitación, dejándolo solo en esa habitación de la casa-

* * *

_**fin capitulo 3**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

cariño levántate

-con esas palabras el despierta, observa a su madre parada frente a el, el solo le pregunta-  
¿que pasa mamá?

-ella habré la ventana de su habitación y le dice-  
quisiera que me acompañaras afuera

-confundido con esas palabras le pregunta-  
¿por que?, ¿sucede algo?

no, pero me gustaría que saliéramos

¿salir?

quisiera que fuéramos juntos a alguna parte

si pero, emm

-ella se para frente de el y le dice-  
hijo, si ayer saliste y pensé que podías salir afuera otra vez, que habías superado ese miedo

si pero, arg no se

siempre dirás no se, cuando sera que digas si quiero

-el solo guarda silencio y dice-  
no lo se mamá

-ella le sonríe y le dice-  
hijo, hay cosas que debes descubrir, tienes que salir al mundo, pero, si te quedas encerrado solo terminaras solo, vamos levántate

-el se levanta y va al baño, el cual se sienta en la puerta pensando-  
"¿por que tendrá tanto interés en que yo salga?"  
-se lava la cara, viendo a el mismo al espejo, se fijaba en su cara, observaba sus dientes, eran puntiagudos, miraba sus grandes ojos, su hoyos en sus patas, las alas que tiene, cambiando de forma al ser normal que es a los ojos de los demás, observándose ahora en el espejo observo su aspecto, cambio sus ojos a unos normales, su color de negro a blanco, en su cabeza observa su crin, sus orejas que ya no eran tan puntiagudas, sus patas, que tenia cascos y que ya no tenia mas huecos en sus patas, vio que su aspecto había cambiado un montón, al salir del baño observo que su mamá lo estaba esperando en la sala, ella traía consigo un bolso, ella al verlo le dice-  
quizás tengas una identidad falsa pero, a lo menos tendrás contacto con el mundo

-saliendo afuera nuevamente empieza a sentir algo de miedo, Redheart se para al lado del y le dice-  
yo creo en ti, debes de ser valiente para estar frente al mundo

-el empieza a caminar junto a Redheart al centro, el sin separarse de ella la siguió por todas partes, paseando por muchas tiendas muchos negocios, el solo estaba a la sega, su madre estaba comprando muchas cosas, algo de ropa, víveres, cosas de utilidad, al parar las compras ambos se dirigen al parque, el se queda sentado en la banca junto con las bolsas esperando a su mamá, cuando ella llega traía consigo unos helados, al sentarse al lado del le dice-  
¿que tal?

-el solo se queda callado mientras toma su helado, mientras su mamá parecía observar el paisaje, en la cara del chico solo observaba una preocupación en el, ella al verlo le pregunta-  
¿puedes sentirlo?

-el solo baja su mirada y le pregunta-  
¿que cosa?

esa paz, no la haz olvidado

-el solo guarda silencio, mientras tomaba se helado, simplemente el silencio era su respuesta, ella simplemente le pregunta-  
¿te gustaría pasear un rato mas?

esta bien

-ella levanta todas las bolsas y dice-  
espérame un poco, voy a dejar esto en casa y vuelvo en un santiamén

-ella lo había dejado solo en el parque, el solo se quedo sentado esperando a su llegada, en el lugar habían muchas alegrías en el aire, el solo podía sentirlas, sentía la alegría de los niños jugando, la felicidad de la gente, no podía evitar sentir la alegría de los que lo rodeaban, se queda solo en el parque durante un buen rato, en la banca al lado del se sienta una chica, el solo se incomoda, la observa y se fija que tiene un libro en sus patas, ella solo lo lee, parecía tener muchas ansias en leer, parecía estar demasiado concentrada en el libro que no se dio cuenta que el chico lo observaba, era una unicornio morada con una crin entre un color zafiro morado y una franja rosada, despabilo y simplemente el intenta alejarse de ella, al levantarse el cae al suelo, estaba mal sentado, por culpa de su pata mala el había caído, ella le ayuda a levantarse y le pregunta-  
¿estas bien pequeño?

-ella le estira los cascos para ayudar a levantarse, pero el golpea sus cascos tirándose hacia atrás desde el suelo, rechazando su ayuda, ella extrañada por la reacción le dice-  
tranquilo, solo te quería ayudar

-el mantenía una pequeña distancia, y en un tono muy hostil le dice-  
no necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo solo

-el al levantarse intenta alejarse de ella, en su rostro se le notaba el dolor, al parecer tenia un intenso dolor su pata, estaba cojeando y le costaba andar, la chica se le acerca y le pregunta-  
¿te pasa algo pequeño?

-el sin responderle sigue su camino, intentando ignorarla, ella desde atrás nota que en su pata tenia una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba su pata, con un tono de preocupación ella le dice-  
creo que necesitas ayuda pequeño, ven vamos, siéntate  
-empezando a levantarlo con su magia, el chico se resistia cayendo al suelo por des concentrarla, al levantarse el le dice en todo un tono muy hostil-  
no necesito tu ayuda, la de nadie, estoy bien como estoy maldita unicornio

-ella ofendida solo le dice-  
tranquilo, solo quiero ser amable

yo, no, los detesto, por culpa de los de ustedes tengo esto

-ella sorprendida le pregunta-  
¿como?, ¿un unicornio te hizo eso?

-el solo se aleja de ella, parecía muy molesto como para seguir hablando con ella, pero ella va tras el diciendo-  
hey espera, ¿pero que fue?,¿por que te paso eso?

-el ya no quería hablar mas con ella, simplemente se alejaba de ella, al alejarse mas se encuentra a su mamá que se dirigía al punto de encuentro, ella al verlo le dice-  
¿pasa algo querido?

-el se esconde detrás de ella, la unicornio al ver que el chico esconderse detrás de Redheart, ella solo se para frente a ella y Redheart e pregunta-  
¿pasa algo?

-la unicornio le dice-  
¿estaba algo preocupada por el?

-el detrás de ella solo dice-  
eso no te importa

-Redheart simplemente al ver esa escena dice-  
disculpa nos vamos

-la chica solo se queda extrañada por al reacción del chico, al alejarse un poco Redheart le pregunta-  
Roxas, ¿paso algo mientras no estaba?

nada, solo, una chica melosa que no me dejaba en paz

-ella sin comprender mucho el termino que uso le dice-  
bueno, ¿pasamos alguna parte?, no se, algunos muebles, herramientas, pinturas o algo así

¿para que?

no se, supongo que la uses, quizás puedas entretenerte en algo

¿por que necesitaría esas cosas?

-ella suspira y le dice-  
pasa es que tendré que quedarme en el hospital, mi compañera tomara unas vacaciones y tendré que tomar unos cuantos turnos mas

¿y cuanto durara?

bueno, digamos que muchos días

-el solo baja su mirada al suelo y dice en un tono muy melancólico-  
estaré solo

no te preocupes, te prometo que cuando termine esto pasaremos un buen tiempo juntos

-el levanta su mirada y sonriente le dice-  
si mamá

-van de camino a casa, al ver a lo lejos su casa vio que estaba Scootaloo en la entrada, el al verla se sorprende, ella al verlo va hacia el y le dice-  
oye Roxas, Pinkie me dijo que te dijera que si podrías ir a Sugar Cube un momento

-extrañado solo pregunta-  
¿para que?

creo que es para darte una fiesta, siempre lo hace, la pregunta es cuando no

¿enserio?, ¿una fiesta?

si eso creo que es, bueno me piro, asta luego

-el solo observa cuando se va y le dice a su mamá-  
¿es necesario que valla?

-ellos solo entran a su casa, al cerrar la puerta el vuelve a su verdadera forma, tomando asiento en el sofa solo dice-  
¿por que una fiesta?

quizás sea algo a si como para conocerte

pues, no iré

¿por que?

-el solo baja su mirada al suelo dice con un tono muy apagado-  
¿que pasa si sucede otra vez?

-ella se sienta al lado del y le dice mirándolo a los ojos-  
si tu no te tienes confianza jamas podrás decir, a lo menos lo intente

entonces, ¿voy?

-ella se levanta y se va a su habitación, toma una bolsa con sus cosas y le dice-  
voy al trabajo, y sobre eso, es decisión tulla, no te puedo obligar  
-saliendo de la casa, dejando a Roxas en la soledad de la habitación, mira hacia el techo, pensando, se levanta y se dirige al baño, lavándose la cara, al estar solo se dio mas tiempo para pensar, estirándose en su cama, no podía relajarse, tenia un pensamiento, eran las palabras de Redheart que le decian-  
"si tu no te tienes confianza jamas podrás decir, a lo menos lo intente-  
-analizando esas palabras llego a la conclusión de que mamá siempre tiene la razón, transformándose en ese ser toma la llave de su casa y se dirige a la puerta, al abrir la puerta observa que su mamá estaba parada hay, viéndola el le pregunta-  
¿que haces aquí?

-ella estaba con una pata arriba como que si quisiera golpear la puerta, con una sonrisa le dice-  
se me quedo una maletín

-entrando a la casa saca su maleta, al salir de nuevo de la casa le pregunta a Roxas-  
¿al final te decidiste en ir a la fiesta?

bueno, de que me decidí bueno, en verdad, me convenciste

me alegro de que quieras ser mas social

¿enserio?

-dándole un beso en la frente le dice-  
diviértete cariño

-alejándose cada vez mas de la casa le da una inseguridad, cada paso piensa que puede ser un error, al llegar a Sugar Cube, solo traga saliba, al entrar vio que era una fiesta, habían muchas ponys que habían sido invitadas, alcanzo a notar que habían muchos niños, en el lugar, Pinkie estaba comiendo pastel, al ver a Roxas dice-  
aquí esta, ¡todos, un gran saludo para Roxas!

-todos al escuchar eso dicen-  
¡Hola Roxas!

-todos le habían dado un gran saludo al pequeño, con el saludo empezó la fiesta, el solo observaba como todos participaban en los juegos, era un ambiente de mucha felicidad, a el se le podía notar una felicidad en su cara, Pinkie va hacia el y le dice-  
Roxas ¿estas disfrutando la fiesta?  
-mientras comía un pedazo de pastel-

si, bastante, gracias Pinkie, no era necesario

claro que lo era, eres un nuevo amigo y eso si que lo vale

eres rara, pero, me caes bien

aww, gracias pequeño

-continuando la fiesta, continuando la alegría, así duro toda esa tarde, a visto muchas caras en la fiesta, a conocido a varios de los que el a visto por su ventana, sintió esa alegría que el había olvidado, esa que había sentido cuando erase mas pequeño, esta vez si podía disfrutar de la fiesta, sin ningún accidente en su transformación, pero-  
hola, con que te llamas Roxas, yo soy Twilight

-el observo a esa chica que había visto en esa mañana, el no cambia la cara pero simplemente le dice-  
si ese soy yo

-ella parecía que quería seguir ablando pero no tenia nada que decir, el alejándose de ella, pero-  
espera Roxas

-el solo la ignoraba, ella solo lo seguía, empezaba a incomodarle esa chica, asta que le dice-  
¿por que me sigues?

-ella le responde-  
solo quiero charlar contigo un momento

perdón pero yo no quiero

¿por que?, ¿te molesta?

si bastante, solo no quiero estar cerca de los de tu especie

¿como?, ¿te molesta estar cerca de los unicornios?

si lo dices así, puess, si, me molesta

pero yo no soy mala, no todos los unicornios somos malos

perdón, no es que tu seas mala, solo que no quiero estar cerca de los de ustedes

pero no somos malos

eso a mi no me importa ahora, si te importa quiero disfrutar de la fiesta, nunca tuve una así, así que con permiso

-simplemente se aleja de ella, al fin que ella lo deja en paz, mientras dura la fiesta el a empezando a marearse un poco al estar en ese lugar por la música fuerte y una mezcla de olores, simplemente se dirige al baño, estaba algo agotado, no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo volviendo a su verdadera forma se sienta en el escusado, en su frente se le notaba el sudor, cansado se lava la cara, viéndose a si mismo al espejo dice-  
no puedo mas, ya esto me esta cansando, creo que termino la fiesta  
-alguien toca la perta del baño, el se sienta detrás de la puerta por su abren, y dice-  
ocupado

-en el otro lado de la puerta se siente la voz de esa misma chica de en denante diciéndole-  
a disculpa, pensé que te había pasado algo, ¿estas bien?, te note un poco raro

perdón pero no es de tu incumbencia

no se que te pasa, solo intento ser tu amiga

si pero yo no

-el intenta relajarse un poco en el baño, estirándose en el suelo, mientras lo hacia escuchaba la música de abajo, ya un poco mas descansado se vuelve a transformar y sale, al fijarse que la fiesta empezaba a apagarse va donde Pinkie y le dice-  
gracias por la fiesta pero me tengo que ir

a claro, ve tranquilo, la fiesta no dura para siempre, huy se me ocurrió una idea, que tal otra fiesta mañana

no crees que hay que descansar un poco

es verdad, eso explicaría por que no fueron muchos cuando hise cuatro fiestas seguidas

y ¿como termino todo en esa fiesta?

no se, solo se que tuve que limpiar muchísimo

un gran desorden

si, algo así

-ya despidiéndose de Pinkie ella le pasa una gran bolsa con muchos dulces dentro, diciendo-  
para el camino

-el simplemente se la recibe y le dice-  
gracias otra vez  
-retirándose de la fiesta, saliendo de la fiesta no evita sentirse mas aliviado, ya no tenia la presión de estar en ese lugar lleno se gente, ahora solo le quedaba ir a su casa a descansar, pero, no evita sentirse seguido por alguien, el a doblar a la esquina de un edificio se oculta tras un basurero, hay esperando a que pase su perseguidor el lo sorprende diciendo-  
¿quien eres?

-el al sorprender a su perseguidor se dio cuenta que era la misma chica morada de la mañana y de la fiesta, viéndola le dice-  
¿que quieres?

-ella levantándose del suelo por la sorpresa dice-  
bueno, se que empezamos con la pata izquierda, pero, bueno, quiero empezar de nuevo, hola yo soy Twilight Sparkle

aja, si, hola, bueno si te molesta quiero irme a casa, ya estoy algo cansado

-ella solo insiste en seguirlo, el a verla que lo seguía le dice-  
oye Roxas, te importaría si te acompaño un rato

por que insiste en seguirme

es que intento ser mas sociable con todos

segura que es eso, por que pensé que tenias un cierto aburrimiento y no hallaste nada mejor que seguir a un niño para estudiar los intereses juveniles

¿por que dices eso?

primero, sostenías un diario de un niño, ¿por que lo se?, es por la letra, y por que decía día 7 y bla bla bla, ¿no crees que invadir la privacidad es un delito?  
segundo, estabas totalmente interesada leyéndolo, note un total interés en el, y por tus ansias parecías estar aprendiendo algo  
tercero, intentas ser demasiado atenta ante una eventual situación en la que un niño esta en un pequeño apuro sin importancia y repentinamente te preocupas mucho por el, crees que no me doy cuenta  
cuarto, as estado tras de mi casi toda la tarde, y ¿que como lo e notado? desde que dije que uno de los de tu especie me causo esta gran herida, y no sacas nada con estar atendiéndome en eso por que no sirve de nada, no puedo cambiar de opinión por algo que ya a ocurrido

-ella solo se quedo parada, el muchacho con esos argumentos la dejo callada, dando unos pasos ella lo detiene y le dice-  
¿como llegaste a esa conclusión?, eres demasiado listo para tu edad

solo e estudiado, y tu, ¿lo as hecho?

-con esas palabras el se retira a su casa, al fin solo, al llegar allá entra por la puerta usando su llave, al entrar observa que no aya nadie a las cercanías, cierra la puerta y vuelve a su forma original, lleva la bolsa con dulces a su habitación, recostado en su cama come algunos de esos dulces, sacando uno de limón, mientras lo comía no evita pensar en esa chica llamada Twilight y su interés sobre el, ya dejándolo de lado toma otro dulce, era de frutilla, con ese sabor, no evita recordar la fiesta que le dio Pinkie en su honor, tomo otros dulces de sabores distintos, los hizo recordar a esas tres chicas, las Cutie mark Crusaders, le era curioso, cada dulce que comía le recordaba a ciertas chicas, tomo un chocolate, era amargo, pero en su centro era cremoso, el chocolate en si no se podía masticar, tenia que tenerlo en su boca durante un buen rato, solo para llegar a su delicioso centro de exquisito sabor recordandole a su madre, que parecia muy extricta pero era muy dulce y amable, tomando un ultimo dulce, no podía distinguir el sabor, era, como una mezcla, su sabor no era fácil de definir, mientras mas lo tenia en la boca, mas difícil era definir su sabor, ya cansado solamente cierra los ojos y se duerme plácidamente en la hora del crepúsculo

* * *

_**fin**_

_**empezare a ponerle capítulos a esto, no se si sea una buena idea, no toda esta historia debe tratar sobre el, también debe tener a Redheart en el protagonismo**_

_**la parte final de los dulces, bueno, les parece una coincidencia, por que a mi si, quizas en que estaba pensando, bueno, ustedes sabrán a quien se refería en el del final**_

_**tengo hambre y sigo triste**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**capitulo 5 hacer un buen trabajo**_

* * *

-había mucho movimiento en el hospital, la enfermera Redheart tenia que asistir al nuevo doctor que había llegado el día de hoy al hospital, tenia que hacer una operación simple, un problema a la vesícula, solo tenia que remover el órgano dañado, el doctor que iba a hacer la operación no parecía muy preparado, mientras el doctor salio a ver una cosa Redheart preparo al paciente, el cual el tipo parecía muy nervioso, ella viéndolo le dice para calmarlo-  
no se preocupe, todo va a salir muy bien

-el paciente no podía quedarse tranquilo, el notaba que el doctor también estaba nervioso-  
pero que pasa si el doctor se equivoca y comete un gran error

tranquilo, yo asistiré en la operación, yo me e aprendido todo el procedimiento de esta operación

enserio, ¿como?

e trabajado durante mucho tiempo y e asistido muchas operaciones, digamos que tengo algo de experiencia

-el paciente al ver que Redheart parecía muy confiable le dice-  
¿me podría operar usted?

-ella confundida con esa pregunta le responde-  
perdone, yo no puedo hacer esta clase de trabajos, tiene que confiar en el doctor, bien

si esta bien

-el doctor que llevara a cabo la operación entra a la habitación y dice-  
genial estoy listo

-la enfermera Redheart le pregunta-  
¿esta listo todo para la operación?

a si eso si, pero también mi evaluación para mi examen final

examen final  
-le pregunta el paciente recostado en la cama-

-Redheart estaba sorprendida con eso que dijo el que llevara a cabo la operación, preguntando-  
¿como?, ¿usted esta terminando la practica?

-el doctor sonríe y dice-  
al fin terminare los exámenes y seré el mejor doctor, a mi edad de veinticinco años, al fin tendré mi titulo en medicina, hoy seré evaluado por cinco médicos expertos, estoy impaciente que digan, "señor usted esta bien calificado para el trabajo, es perfecto", que emoción, les daré una gran expresión

-dicho eso el paciente solo queda mas nervioso que antes, diciéndole a la enfermera al oído-  
me promete que no me va a hacer nada malo

-ella solo le mueve la cabeza en señal positiva, ya llevando al paciente a la sala de operaciones esta le inyecta a anestesia dejando al paciente dormido, ya hecho eso el doctor al igual que Redheart que lo asiste se preparan y se colocan el equipo para operar, en la sala de operaciones también entran otros cinco doctores, estos traían unas libretas y lucían tan serios como viejos, ya viendo eso Redheart noto que ellos son los que iban a evaluar al doctor que llevara a cabo la operación-

-el doctor iba a empezar a operar pero Redheart lo detiene diciendo-  
espere un momento

-el preguntándose por que ella lo detuvo, ella no dice nada, mirando un reloj ella solo espera, ya cuando se izo una hora justa ella le dice-  
hay que tomar control de la hora de inicio, ahora si, comience

-cuando ella lo había detenido los que evaluaban parecían algo molestos, solo anotaban cosas en sus libretas-

-el ya resabiendo el escarpelo de la enfermera, el solo observaba el costado del paciente, solo miraba su costado, muy dudoso de lo que tenia que hacer, el hace un corte en la parte superior pero la enfermera le dice-  
disculpa pero, no deberías hacer el corte mas abajo, hay entre el riñón y bueno eso, en la parte del costado superior de la cadera y inferior de las costillas

-dicho los profesionales anotan en sus libretas y el doctor que hacia la operación despabila y hace otro corte en la parte mas baja, entre el riñón y el estomago-

continuando la operación al fin hacia los cortes donde debía, hacerlo, el problema era que el doctor parecía distraído, estaba mas pendiente de los que lo evaluaban en ves de estar concentrado en su paciente, había hecho barios cortes, todos con mucha suavidad, los evaluadores solo estaban tomando notas de lo que el hacia, no lucían tan contentos, cuando al fin llega a la parte baja del riñón, pero el doctor sigue distraído, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado y sin querer corta la parte baja del riñón-

-los doctores que evaluaban al ver eso solo se levantan de sus asientos, el doctor a cabo de la operación vio lo que hacia y noto que a causado una hemorragia en el paciente, el solo se asusto y dejo caer su herramienta enterrándose en el mismo riñón del paciente-

-la enfermera se mueve mas rápido que los expertos y empuja al que hacia la operación haciéndolo a un lado, ella retira de inmediato la herramienta y pone mucho algodón para limpiar la herida, rápidamente al terminar de limpiar la hemorragia toma la aguja y empieza a coser el desastre que cometió el doctor ese, los veteranos se pararon detrás de ella observando lo que ella hacia, al cerrar esos cortes procede a tomar unas pinzas y empieza a cortar el órgano dañado, procede a tomar el bisturí y corta el cuerpo dañado del paciente, al terminar la operación procede a limpiar y cerrar los cortes con la aguja quirúrgica, al cerrar los cortes ella dio por finalizada la operación, el doctor que se suponía que tenia que hacer la operación dice-  
bien esto salio muy bien, ¿que dicen doctores?

-ellos solo se alejan y empiezan a hablar entre ellos, al parar de hablar entre ellos uno se acerca a ellos contento y dice-  
enfermera, ¿donde aprendio a hacer eso?

-ella algo sonriente le responde-  
bueno, estudie en la universidad pero congele los estudios, no los pude retomar de nuevo, nosotras pasábamos al primer día a la practica en el hospital y eso, después cuando tenia unos diecisiete no pude seguir estudiando ya que quede embarazada

¿entonces por que no intento retomar sus estudios? enfermera

ya le dije, no quiero repetirlo de nuevo, no tengo mi titulo

-los doctores conversaban entre ellos, el que se suponía que tenia que hacer la operación dijo-  
¿que tal la operación, me graduó o no?

-rápidamente le responde el mas viejo que le dice-  
no, fallaste, no debes estar distraído en la operación, nunca debes distraerte, tu única preocupación que debes tener es la que tienes en frente

-la enfermera Redheart solo retira al paciente que seguía durmiendo, lo lleva a cuidado intensivo por el daño al riñón que tuvo, después vuelve a la habitación de la operación para llevarse las herramientas a que las desinfecten, mientras estaba en la habitación noto que el sujeto al que asistía no estaba, solamente estaban los viejos doctores que hacían la evaluación, ella al verlos les dice-  
disculpen, tienen que retirarse, tengo que limpiar la habitación

-ellos solo la vieron y uno le dice-  
disculpe enfermera, pero, a pensado en retomar sus estudios

-ella solo lo observa pero le responde-  
no, no lo e pensado nunca

esta segura, tendría mejor sueldo, mas bonos, un mejor puesto y una oficina propia

-ella solo le sonríe y le dice-  
pues, no lo se, tendría que ver los horarios, tengo un hijo, y casi siempre tengo problemas con los horarios y todo eso

-ellos solo se observan entre si y dicen-  
lo entendemos, al tener este puesto los horarios cambian pero considérelo, nosotros nos encargaremos de que tenga su titulo a base de esta operación, esta hablando con los mejores cirujanos del hospital, piénselo, seria una gran ayuda para usted

-mientras ellos hablaban entra otra enfermera que estaba muy agitada, al entrar dice-  
Redheart hay que ir rápido a la recepción, es urgente

-ellos extrañada ella va a la recepción, fue seguida por los doctores, al llegar a la recepción notaron que habían muchos ponys en camillas, extrañada le pregunta a su prima Coldheart-  
¿que paso?

-ella solo estaba llevando muchas vendas y equipo para operar, mientras traía eso le responde-  
hubo un accidente de tren, se descarrilo, a causa de el estado de las vías

-vio que habían muchos con cortadas de vidrios de las ventanas del tren, al llegar otra enfermera, el director del hospital le pregunta-  
¿cual es la situación?

-la enfermera saca un informe y dice-  
aquí tenemos un accidente en ferrocarril, afortunadamente solo heridos, ningún muerto, tenemos quince con incrustaciones de vidrio de las ventanas, tenemos ocho con huesos rotos, nueve con quemaduras de la maquina, y tenemos al maquinista con quemaduras de tercer grado

bien con cuanto personal contamos

-ella trayendo otra lista dice-  
deberíamos tener como unos veinte doctores y unos treinta trabajando en enfermería y unos veinte paramedicos

¿deberíamos?

si, ahora solo estamos ahora unos ocho doctores y unas quince en enfermería y solo unos diez paramedicos

creo que alcanzamos con eso, la mitad de enfermería preparen a los de quemaduras graves, la otra mitad que lleven a algunos que tienen vidrio de inmediato a una intervención quirúrgica, diles a los paramedicos que obtendrán un gran bono en su trabajo si ayudan a tratar a los de fracturas y huesos rotos

-rápidamente todos empiezan a correr de un lado a otro, trataban a los pacientes que lucían menos graves primero para poder darse tiempo para preparar a los que estaban mas graves, para el alivio de todos los trabajadores del hospital fue que alcanzaban justo para atender a todos los pacientes, cada vez que terminaba un enfermero o enfermera salían directo a ayudar a su compañero o compañera a atender a otro con sus heridas, los paramedicos rápidamente pudieron atender poniéndole los vendajes necesarios y el yeso para los de fracturas, fueron asistidos por las enfermeras, los doctores se distribuían los trabajos con los que estaban mas graves con las quemaduras, entre dos cirujanos trabajaban en conjunto para tratar al maquinista que tenia mucho riesgo de muerte, todos los muñecos estaban bailando en el hospital-

-ya terminando solo quedaban los doctores, al parecer estaban muy acomplejados con sus pacientes en cirugía, pero aun no llega lo peor, entra de nuevo otro equipo de paramedicos, estos traían a un muchacho que estaba en pésimo estado, era un pony de tierra café con crin negra, tenia un gran pedazo de fierro que tenia atravesado una de sus patas traseras y en su cara tenia una gran hemorragia, estaba muy grave, rápidamente entre tres enfermeras lo llevan a cirugía pero al entrar hay vieron que los doctores aun no terminaban con los de quemaduras peor aun era el que tenia muchas incrustaciones de vidrio en el cuerpo, estaban mas grabes de lo que pensaban-

-esto ya de por si era grabe, los doctores estaban todos ocupados, con esos pacientes, Redheart no sabia que hacer, al igual que Coldheart y la otra enfermera solo podían retirase de la habitación a esperar a que todo salga bien, pero-  
enfermera Redheart nos podría ayudar  
-eso había dicho el doctor que había ido a evaluar la operación anterior-

pero yo no se si pueda encargarme de eso

-los doctores que estaban hay dijeron-  
usted si puede, no necesita un titulo para hacer eso

pero

por favor enfermera, necesitamos ayuda, la vida de su paciente esta en riesgo

-ella solo se veía envuelta en una difícil situación, tomando la decisión correcta le dice a su prima y a la otra enfermera-  
necesito que me traigan tres órganos de suero, un equipo quirúrgico, algo de sedante, algo de adrenalina, agujas de suturas, Tubos y boquillas, alcohol etílico no tan puro, mucho algodón pinzas y una asistente, rápido

-rápidamente le trajeron todas las cosas que ella solicito, viendo que era lo primero que estaba mas grabe del paciente, primero era limpiar las heridas, segundo preparar las áreas que tenia que cortar, tercero era hacer los cortes indicados, cuarto detener todo tipo de sangrado y limpiar las heridas, quinto reemplazar y o conectar los órganos de suero, sexto empezar a hacer las suturas y séptimo rogar que este bien-

-rápidamente empieza a limpiar las heridas, con cuidado la ayudante le empieza a limpiar la cara que era lo primero, como no tenia mucha heridas hay fue solo un trabajo de limpieza y sutura, ya lista la parte superior la ayudante le inyecta sedante para disminuir los pulsos cardíacos para hacer poca presión de sangre para proceder a cortar las partes donde tenia atravesado ese pedazo de fierro, cortando partes para poder retirar sin causar mucho estrago interno en la pata del paciente, al cortar un pedazo de la carne del paciente vio que en unas partes del fierro estaba algo oxidada, el oxido solo quería decir que tendrían que amputarle, la enfermera va por una cierra pero-  
¿que haces donde vas?

voy por una cierra

no, salvaremos esa pata

pero es oxido, no podemos quitar eso, es imposible

entonces tráeme unas curetas una pomada antibacterial y agua

-ella le trae rápidamente lo que pidió y ella hace una mezcla con esa pomada y el agua, pasándola con la cureta en el área que estuvo expuesta al oxido, después que retiraron todo el fierro pasaron con esa misma mezcla toda la parte de la herida, después de unos minutos paso otra cureta en disposición de retirar la mezcla que había puesto, como ella esperaba limpio toda el área, procedió a conectar el suero a las venas del paciente, ya era hora de devolverle algo que perdió, después de eso procedió a coser la pata de adentro hacia afuera, después que había terminado todo ese proceso toma la jeringa que contenía la adrenalina y se la inyecta directo al corazón para que volviera en si y la sangre volviera a pasar por todo su cuerpo-

-ya terminando con la operación ella se sienta en una silla que había en esa misma habitación, estaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy cansada, al momento que ella abrió los ojos se vio rodeada por los doctores, el director del hospital que tambien estaba siendo participe de las otras operaciones le dice a la enfermera Redheart-

a hecho un buen trabajo, es un gusto trabajar con usted doctora Redheart

* * *

**_fin capitulo 5_**

**_bueno, es todo lo que yo se de medicina y a cerca de la pomada antivacterial para tratar heridas con oxido, bueno, eso fue lo que me contó el carnicero que opero a mi papá en su accidente en melipilla, el estaba conduciendo un camión perteneciente a una empresa de logo de un caballo _**

**_no puedo decir nombres_**

**_y bueno, fue atrabezado por muchos fierros, varios oxidados, bueno no dire mas, ya que no recuerdo mucho por que paso en el 2008_**

**_así que si se mucho, no e inventado mucho para andar fantaseando en medicina_**

**_olvide algo, alguien por casualidad sabe donde puedo encontrar la caricatura completa de "los chicos del barrio" _**

**_bueno, ¿Reviews?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_capitulo 6, la obra del _****_día_**

* * *

-ya había pasado todo el movimiento de la tarde, varios internos del hospital se habían retirado, en la mañana siguiente, la enfermera Redheart se había quedado ya que tenia que quedarse de interna en el hospital, ya había terminado lo difícil ahora solo le quedaba lo que se podría considerar fácil, tenia que hacer una rutina, pasearse por un pasillo que le tocaba, tenia que revisar cada habitación, atender cada paciente, llevar las medicinas y hacer historial de cada lugar que revisa como el historial de visitas, pero-  
¡Redheart!

-ella volteando vio a Coldheart que iba hacia ella-  
¿que pasa? Coldheart

te llaman a la habitación 312

¿por que en el tercer piso?

no lo se, pero me dijeron que te avisara

bueno, espero que no sea algo grabe

-ella dirigiéndose a esa habitación, abre lentamente la puerta, al abrirla observo al paciente que ella había operado, el que tenia el fierro atravesados en las patas, ella solo lo veía, detrás de ella entra otro medico, este era un doctor mucho mas grande, era fornido, era uno de tierra, es de color amarillo con crin café, el sostenía una libreta y dijo-  
enfermera Redheart

-ella solo se sorprendió por que el sujeto había aparecido de repente, después del salto que dio dijo-  
si soy yo

-el solo da vuelta la hoja de su libreta y dice-  
muy bien

-el paciente estaba consiente y dice-  
enfermera

si señor

podria responderme esta pregunta

emmm, si

¿sabe quien es este doctor?

emm no

bueno, y ¿sabe quien soy?

tampoco señor, emm  
-revisando la libreta que estaba en los pies de la cama-  
señor Brain

-el solo guarda silencio, el doctor solo sigue revisando el su libreta, después de un momento el paciente dice-  
bien, llegue a una decisión, pase el siguiente examen y le aprobare su licencia

¿que dice?

-el doctor que estaba con la libreta le dice-  
el es el jefe de carreras de la universidad de Manhattan

-ella solo estaba parada en aquel lugar, solo observaba al paciente, ella despabila y le pregunta-  
¿exactamente tuve que que operarlo y la mas grande coincidencia que usted es el director de carreras?, no se me parece mucha coincidencia

-el doctor que estaba con la libreta le dice-  
si, que coincidencia, también que la coincidencia que usted lo opero sin tener licencia para hacer una cirugía, una coincidencia que todos estaban ocupados tratando a los pacientes, una coincidencia que usted aya llevado a cabo una operación con herramientas básicas de doctor, y la mas grande de todas que salvo a este sujeto en quedar lisiado, no cree que es demasiada coincidencia

bueno puess

-en la habitación entran unos niños y una pegaso que fue directamente al paciente que estaba recostado en la cama, Redheart solo se queda parada en su sitio, la pegaso va hacia el doctor y le dice-  
gracias Cedric por salvar a mi marido

-el solo se hace a un lado y el paciente, el señor Brain le dice-  
fue la enfermera quien me ayudo querida

-ella solo le agradece a la enfermera y le dice-  
gracias enfermera, no sabría que hacer si perdiera a mi amado esposo

-los niños se le acercan a ella y le dice-  
gracias doctora

-el señor Brain le dice-  
nos pueden dejar un rato a solas por favor

-la enfermera se retira dejando solos al paciente y su familia, al salir de la habitación se sienta en la silla que estaba en el pasillo, en frente de ella estaba el otro doctor llamado Cedric, el cual observa a la enfermera y le dice-  
cuando hizo esa operación, ¿sabia exactamente que era lo que hacia?

-ella solo lo observaba y le pregunta-  
¿de que habla?

hablo de que si sabias lo que hacías

bueno no exactamente, pero lo de el fierro atravesado creo que era algo básico, era limpiar heridas y evitar desangrado

ya pero que me dice del oxido, podría haber amputado, ¿que pasa si aun queda oxido y eso afecta la vida del paciente

eso seria muy complicado, el oxido es parte pegada del metal, es difícil que se mezcle con la sangre, demoraría mas de quince minutos en hacer que el cuerpo se dañe por completo por el oxido

entonces si sabia lo que estaba haciendo, perfecto

bueno, estaba muy nerviosa ya que sera la segunda operación con gran nivel de dificultad que hago

¿como a hecho otra operación antes?

bueno, si, pero eso, ya paso ase mucho

haber enfermera usted a estado trabajando en esto ase cuando

bueno eso fue ase mucho, cuando aun era pequeña, ayudaba a mi papá en sus operaciones

entonces aprendiste algo de pequeña

si, bueno, pero ¿por que tantas preguntas?

digamos que es una entrevista, ahora tendrá una junta de médicos, se hará una junta para evaluar lo que hizo, estará a veredicto por haber hecho una operación sin contar con la licencia de cirujano

-el iba hacer otra pregunta, pero-  
dígame, asta que grado de la universidad llego usted

-ella dejo de responderle las preguntas-  
al ultimo pero congele mis estudios, ahora las preguntas la hago yo

¿que?

dígame, a que sector de medicina pertenece usted

no tengo por que responder eso

bien, entonces ¿que hubiera hecho usted en mi caso de saber que hacer pero no tener licencia para ello?

estaría esperando a que uno de los cirujanos se desocupara

ya y ¿si el paciente fuera alguien importante?

por mayor razon estaría haciendo lo mismo

y ¿que tal si se esta muriendo?

yo no podría hacer nada, la gente muere todos los días

-Redheart lucia muy molesta frente a ese doctor, tan molesta que le dice-  
la gente muere todos los días, nuestro trabajo es evitar de que sea de una manera trágica como esa

si pero

para que saber cuidar de la gente si no le da la oportunidad de estar cerca de sus seres queridos, sabe, yo tengo un hijo, el sufrió lo mismo, algo le atravesó la pata, y ¿sabe lo que hice?

supongo que llevarlo al hospital

no, el estuve a punto de perderle, y sabe, si uno sabe algo que sirve para ayudar a alguien tiene que saber usarlo sin importarle lo que haga los superiores

-el doctor solo se quedo pensativo ante el argumento de la enfermera, después de un rato la mujer y sus hijos se van de la habitación, uno de los niños del paciente va hacia la enfermera diciéndole-  
gracias

-dándole un abrazo a la enfermera, después que se fue ella le dice al doctor-  
¿no cree que salvar la vida de alguien sirve? no solo para el si no para ellos  
-señalando a esa familia-

-después ambos entraron a la habitación, el paciente el señor Brain parecía mucho mas relajado, el al ver a la enfermera le dice-  
supongo que ya hablaron

-ella solo le responde-  
si, me van a suspender de mi trabajo para iniciar una investigación

-el solo estaba recostado en la cama, se frotaba la cara en la parte de las puntadas que tenia, después de eso le dice-  
no la vamos a suspender, lo que hizo fue muy impresionante, usar equipo básico para tratar uno de daños que necesitarían ayuda de tipo en maquinaria, hizo una cirugía de manera manual y sin tener que llegar a la situación de tener la necesidad de amputarme la pata

-ella solo estaba escuchando lo que el decía y de paso pregunta-  
entonces para que va a hacer la junta en la cámara de médicos

llegaremos a la situación de que si usted podría hacer una operación en canterlot, le daré una oportunidad de sacar su titulo y su licencia, ahora si usted falla en la operación creo que sera un asta luego

¿como?, ¿tendré que dejar este trabajo?

solo de momento, ahora si usted realiza el trabajo de una manera eficiente se le otorgara la licencia el titulo y bla bla bla

-el solo se recuesta en la cama y dice-  
el doctor, Cedric sera el que le instruirá en el próximo trabajo, así que se verán a menudo

-Cedric se había quedado callado ante lo que dijo el jefe de carreras de la universidad, el señor Brian, el habré la puerta y se retira, ella queda con el paciente un momento y el le dice-  
Cedric parecerá un pelmazo pero en verdad es un genio incomprendido, claro a su manera, intente llevarse bien con el

emm bueno, pero, no se, quizás tenga algunos problemas con el

¿problemas como cuales?

vera, no puedo estar todos los días en el hospital, quiero estar alejada de todos, claro en mis días libres

eso lo entiendo, yo le hago la desconocida a mi terapeuta

¿por que?

bueno el no me cae bien y si no estamos en su oficina no tengo por que escucharlo

bueno creo que eso sera todo

no hay problema, días libres puede alejarse de todo

gracias por esa oportunidad señor

de nada, por cierto, valla a Psicología, tienen que evaluarla

¿para que?

muchos debemos dar esa porquería de examen, si quiere ayuda, emm, si le muestra la manchas de papeles dígale que es solo una mancha

¿y por que debería decir eso?

por que la que hace eso tiene un extraño problema de que no puede ver algo sucio

valla y ¿ella es la psicóloga?

-después que termino toda la conversación Redheart sale de la habitación, pero antes de que ella saliera el señor Brain le dice-  
gracias por salvarme

-ella solo le sonríe y le dice-  
era mi trabajo

gracias por dejarme ver esas caras de nuevo doctora

-ella solo sale de la habitación, al preparar sus cosas para terminar su trabajo, dirigiéndose en la habitación de las enfermeras para recoger sus cosas para poder retirarse, pero al entrar a esa habitación fue resabida con un pastel, estaban muchas enfermeras que traían sombreros de fiesta, ella preguntándose que pasaba, al leer el pastel decía "felicidades por el acenso", ella impresionada pregunta-  
¿como supieron que tuve un acenso?

-si prima Coldheart le responde-  
hay primita, era obvio que te tenían que acender, hacer operaciones es cosa de doctores y cirujanos y era como obvio por que los doctores estaban comentando acerca de ti y esa operación, a parte que el director de la universidad también lo dijo

¿como?, ¿estabas escuchando la conversación?

bueno eso no importa, felicitaciones por el acenso querida, nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos

no se por que te creo

¿que pasa primita? ¿pareces estar algo afligida?

bueno si quieren terminen el pastel, me quiero ir a casa

¿por que quieres ir allá tan temprano?, que yo sepa vives sola

-ella molesta le responde-  
gracias por la fiesta pero me voy a casa

pero Redheart

eso es todo

sabes, ¿recuerdas cuando eramos pequeñas?¿hay cuando entrabamos a mi habitación o mi lugar secreto?

de hecho no, nunca me dejaste entrar

y ¿recuerdas por que?

emmm no

recuerdas mi diario

emm no ¿por que?

que lindo ahora no te acuerdas, para hacerte memoria se lo mostraste a los chicos en la escuela, por eso yo no te deje entrar mas a mi habitación y contarte mis secretos

-ella solo toma sus cosas y sale de la habitación, las otras enfermeras solo observaban a Coldheart por el comentario que dijo-

-después que ella sale del hospital siente que alguien la sigue, durante un buen rato en el trayecto se sintió incomoda, preocupada por ese hecho se queda quieta, sacando de su bolso un maquillaje, se queda quieta, no se pone nada encima, estaba usando el espejo para ver si sus sospechas estaban bien fundamentadas, al ver en el espejo que no había nadie esta lo guarda y sigue su camino-

-mientras caminaba aun seguía con esa sensación de peligro, ya aburrida de ese sentimiento se apega a la pared de un edificio, ella dobla la esquina entrando a un callejón, ella se esconde en ese lugar y espera a que pasara el peligro, al ver que alguien se acerca toma una botella de vidrio, y al ver que ese se asomaba ella lo golpea reventando la botella en la cabeza de ese tipo-

-al ver al sujeto que había golpeado se dio cuenta que era el Doctor Cedric, ella sin creerlo, ella solo voltea y sigue su camino, pero al verlo de nuevo solo dice-  
debe de ser una broma, oye despierta

-el tipo que ella había golpeado solo se quedo inconsciente, ella lo pican con una vara para ver si reacciona, el ver que no había resultado solo dice dice-  
¿debe de ser un mal chiste?

-después de un rato Cedric abre los ojos, se encontraba fuera de una casa tirado en el suelo, al levantarse un poco vio a Redheart parada frente a el, el la verla le pregunta-  
¿que me paso?

nada psicópata, nada mas que te reventé una botella en la cabeza

-tocándose la cabeza siente varias cortadas de vidrio, después que se toca dice-  
debería llamar a las autoridades y demandarte por agresión en vía publica

-ella solo sonríe y entre una pequeña risa le dice-  
que buen chiste doctor, pero, lastima que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, saldrías perdiendo

¿por que?

por que tu me estaba siguiendo, es defensa propia y sabes, es legal, sabes, en la calle hay muchos testigos y adivina que, los tengo

-Cedric se levanta un poco mas y ve que detrás de ella habían dos sujetos, el al verlo no evita preguntar-  
¿quienes son?

bueno, son los que te cargaron asta aquí y son mis testigos

-el viendo el lugar pregunta-  
¿esta es tu casa?

si, si lo es

entonces por que estoy tirado en el suelo, no debería estar en un sillón o algo así, en ves de la sucia tierra llena de infecciones

-ella en un tono hostil le dice-  
no seas debilucho, no te pasara nada cierto chicos

-ambos tipos que estaban hay mueven la cabeza, en señal de que estaban de acuerdo con Redheart, el doctor Cedric ya no podía decir nada mas que-  
tengo sangre en la cabeza y trozos de vidrio incrustado, ¿que puedes decir a eso?

-ella entra a su casa, Cedric iba a entrar a la casa pero Redheart asoma su cabeza por la puerta y con unos ojos de asesino le decía-  
"ni lo intentes"  
-ella habia dicho eso solo con la mirada, dejando en claro que ella no queria que el entrara a la casa, ella tardo un momento y saca una silla pequeña y otra mas alta que la pequeña, junto con un botiquin pequeño-

-elle hace que el doctor se siente en la silla pequeña, ella sentada en la grande empieza a tomar unas pinzas y empieza a retirar los trozos de vidrio en la cabeza de Cedric, el adolorido dice-  
con mas cariño por favor

-ella le hace caso y le saca un pedazo con mucha brutalidad, el solo da un alarido y ella se molesta y le grita-  
¡ya cállate! me estas des concentrando

¿por que no haces eso dentro de la casa?

no insistas, no dejare que algún extraño entre a mi casa

pero si soy tu colega medico

por mayor motivo

-ella termina de sacar todos los pedazos de vidrio de la cabeza de el doctor, tomando la aguja se iba a disponer a cerrarle las heridas de la cabeza con la aguja, el al ver el hilo le dice-  
¿no deberías hacer eso con anestesia?

-uno de los tipos que estaba observando lo que hacia la enfermera le dice al doctor entre risa-  
no seas gallina

-ella empieza con la aguja sin anestesia, el doctor solo tenia dolor en su cara, ella estaba molesta por el hecho de que no se quedaba quieto, el parecía que quería gritar de dolor, ella ya aburrida toma una pelota de tenis que tenia tirada en su jardín y se la mete en la boca al doctor haciendo que el lo muerda, terminando con eso uno de los tipos dice-  
valla a sido perfecto enfermera, no sabia que eso era lo que hacia con la aguja

bueno ahora sabes que era lo que yo te hacia

-el otro sujeto le dice-  
buen trabajo enfermera

gracias, por cierto ¿como esta tu hermanita?

a si esta mucho mejor ahora, gracias por preguntar

-ambos tipos se retiran y Cedric le pregunta a Redheart-  
¿por que le pregunta si esta bien la familiar de ese sujeto?

a pasa que hago de voluntaria en la clínica del pueblo

¿por que hace eso?

-ella entra las cosas a la casa, el iba a ayudar pero le planta la mirada de nuevo, el solo se queda quieto mientras ella entra las cosas, al terminar de entrar las cosas ella no sale de la casa, dejo la puerta cerrada y dejo de dar señales de vida, el preguntado desde afuera le pregunta-  
¿no me va a invitar a pasar?

no, ahora no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que ahora piérdete

pero yo solo quería hablar contigo

-ella dentro de la casa le responde-  
perdón pero tu eres trabajo y yo mantengo un orden, tu eres trabajo, de la puerta del hospital para dentro es trabajo, y de la puerta para afuera es mi vida privada, y si no te dejo entrar a mi morada serán mis motivos, por eso no mezclo esas cosas, si quieres hablar puedes hacer una cita en la clínica del pueblo en la mañana desde las seis asta la una de la tarde, así que asta luego

-el solo se queda callado por el argumento de Redheart, el iba a golpear la puerta, ella abre y al ver al doctor le sonríe, y entre esa maquiavelica sonrisa le dice-  
salga de aquí ahora mismo

¿por que?

-el al ver hacia abajo observo que ella tenia un teaser eléctrico, el sujeto no se movió y Redheart le dice-  
contare asta diez, si no se va a cuando llegue a diez lo paralizare  
-el no se mueve y ella empieza a contar-  
uno, dos, diez  
-golpeando al doctor en el torso con esa cosa, el al ser golpeado vio que empezaba a electrocutarse, ella paro y vio como el corría asustado por lo sadica que había sido la enfermera, ella al ver como corría sintió la curiosidad y se aplica el aparato a ella misma, al darse la descarga vio que no era nada especial el aparato diciendo-  
menuda niña

-al entrar a su casa solo tira el aparato en su habitación dentro de un cajón, ella se recuesta en su cama abrazando una almohada, en su rostro se veia un gran cansancio, estirada en la cama solo se relajaba, al sentir que la puerta de la casa se abría y se cerraba dice desde su habitación-  
¿como te fue hoy Roxas?

-el muchacho entra a la habitación y le responde-  
bien supongo

¿por que lo supones?

bueno, pasa que me invitaron esta noche a ver la lluvia de estrellas y bueno, no puedo ir solo

-ella se sienta en la cama y saca de uno de sus muebles una paleta, mientras ella lo tomaba le pregunta-  
¿quieres ir a verla?

si pero, se que estas cansada

vah eso no importa, vamos a ver, el cansancio no afectara el que no estemos juntos un rato

¿entonces iremos?

no veo el por que no

* * *

**_fin capitulo 6_**

**_¿sádico yo? _**

**_sádico es el termino que ocupamos cuando un tipo o tipa es muy cruel con los _****_demás_**

**_y yo no soy sádico, bueno no del todo, mas sádico es el que sabe donde puedo encontrar la caricatura "KND Kids Next Door" en audio latino_**

**_ese tipo si es malo_**

**_¿reviews?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_capitulo 7 el circo _**

* * *

-Roxas estaba en su habitación, estaba pintando unos de sus tantas figuras de los que el había conocido, tenia una de las del grupito Cutie mark crusaders, dentro de su cajón tenia otra de Pinkie, también abajo de las figuras tenían un soporte, en esos soportes en la parte de abajo tenían anotados los nombres de la gente que el había visto, ya haciendo muchas figuras termina y las guarda en su cajón, al terminar el sale de su habitación, tranquilo se sienta en el sofá, tranquilo saca un libro y le en paz, sin molestias, el se estira en el sofá, al sentir que la puerta se habría el cambia de forma, al muchacho de costumbre, al ver quien había abierto dice-  
hola

-era Redheart que le responde-  
hola Roxas, no subas las patas en el sofá

-rápidamente se sienta bien y dice-  
una mañana difícil

algo así, hoy vino un tonto que solo pidió una cita a hablar

y ¿que paso?

bueno paso que el no tenia nada y solo quería hablar de trabajo

a bueno, tal vez tenia sus motivos

si tendrá sus motivos pero si no tenia nada ya sabes

si, supongo que lo echaste del lugar ¿cierto?

cierto, lo eche de una patada, que se creía, era un doctor y venia a criticar mi trabajo de voluntaria

¿un doctor?

si, pero eso es harina de otro costal, después que lo eche el insistía en entrar

valla debió de ser muy odioso

pues demasiado, unos dos tipos que estaban en la cola lo tomaron y lo echaron

debió molestar mucho

-Redheart se estira en el sofá diciendo-  
y así estuve casi toda la mañana

valla, se nota que lo pasas ocupada

-ella observa a Roxas y le pregunta-  
¿por que estas en esa forma?

bueno pensé que, no nada

¿pensaste en que?

dije que nada

bueno si no quieres decir nada no te obligare

tu nunca me obligaste a nada

por que no quiero causar ninguna presión en ti

¿por que?

-ella solo toma una paleta y mientras se la comía le responde-  
es por que, bueno, no veía mucho en ti

¿que quieres decir con eso?

es que con el hecho de que no estudias no veo la necesidad de hacer presión en algo casi tan vago como los estudios

o sea que tu no ve vez futuro

no e dicho eso pero si

a si, pues iré a la escuela

aja, si claro

pues iré y seré el mejor de la clase

aja, y cuando saques tu primer examen perfecto te llevare en menos de un mes a vacacionar en canterlot

bueno entonces te iré a inscribir en la escuela

si y veras que seré el mejor de la clase

-el se va a su habitación en su rostro se veía una cierta tensión, mientras Redheart estaba en el sofá ella sigue con la paleta en la boca y se estira en el sofá subiendo los pies en el mueble, en su rostro se veía una cierta malicia y se dice a si misma-  
no se si se dará cuenta que lo engañe, debo ser muy lista o el un ingenuo

-en la habitación de el se veía al changueling refunfuñando las palabras de su mamá, el parecía molesto, estirándose en su cama dice-  
cree que soy un desastre, se lo demostrare

-en la otra habitación Redheart estaba estirada en el sofá diciendo-  
no creo que sea correcto engañarlo así

-Roxas se levanta de la cama y dice-  
pero si hago esto creo que tendré que practicar esto de la falsa identidad

-Redheart en la otra habitación se sienta bien y dice-  
no creo que falle, a lo menos el es obstinado, creo que eso es bueno, claro si lo miro de cierto angulo

-Roxas se sienta en su escritorio y toma un lápiz y papel y dice-  
si voy a hacer mi identidad falsa tengo que empezar a estudiar, pero ¿estudiar que?

-Redheart solo tenia el dulce en la boca, y pensando en voz alta dice-  
creo que mejor no lo anime tanto, mejor le digo que lo que dije lo había planteado en broma

-el muchacho tenia una pila de libros en el escritorio, cuando al fin se acomoda en la silla se le cae todo, Redheart abre la puerta y al ver el pequeño desorden le pregunta-  
¿que haces?

-el al levantar algunos libros le responde-  
bueno si en la escuela se aprende algo pues, sera mejor que me adelante a todo

pero, si allí llevan un orden de todo lo que hacen y lo que prenden, mejor deja todo eso hay, ven vamos a la escuela, tengo que hablar con la directora

-el con una cara de enfado le dice-  
no, ve tu, adelanta te tu primero, tengo que estudiar un poco mas

-ella solo se reía, saliendo de la casa a dirección a la escuela, mientras ella estaba en eso, el se calienta la cabeza pensando en su escritorio, ya aburrido de su supuesto estudio sale a la calle, ya transformado en ese chico que ya todos conocen sale afuera, para iniciar el día con alguna actividad, al ir al parque, observando que el día estaba algo tranquilo se sienta a la sombra de un árbol, observando y relajándose con la suave brisa del lugar, con calma el cierra los ojos, por un momento, al abrirlos nota que había un silencio absoluto, preocupado observa sus patas, viendo que estaba en la misma forma de pony se levanta, mirando a su alrededor observa que había un espectáculo en publico, observando a su alrededor vio un pequeño escenario, en el estaba una que llamaba la atención del publico, ella parecía estar montando un espectáculo-  
vengan todos, acercaos, e impresionaros con nosotros, venid al circo a ver a nuestros espectaculares amigos, observar al escupe fuego, mirad a los arriesgados ases del trapecio, también observad a los increíbles gemelos y probad y ganaos la oportunidad de participar con nuestro mejor mago, ojo señores, el no es unicornio, es un simple pony de tierra, venga venid al circo, a y hay mas, uno de ustedes podría ser el ganador de estar con nuestras mejores estrellas, los amos del peligro, los arriesgados atletas, los señores de lo imposible, nuestros mas amables y los mas misteriosos acróbatas de toda equestria, los Drops of Dreams, claro, los Drops of Dreams

-todos en el publico estaban impresionados por aquel mensaje que dio la presentadora, dicho eso Roxas procede a retirarse, caminando unos pasos a dirección a su casa observa a muchos niños que estaban jugando con muchas cosas, las chicas en el escenario estaban repartiendo juguetes de circo para los niños, la señorita va hacia Roxas, el observando a los chicos ella le pone en frente de el un juguete, era una cuerda para saltar, Roxas observa a la chica, viéndola a los ojos le dice-  
perdón, no puedo aceptarlo

-ella recibiendo de vuelta la cuerda el se dirige a otra dirección, la chica observando el falco trasero del chico observa su pata, fijándose en la gran cicatriz del niño, observándolo ella va tras el, dando un gran salto de su punto a el de Roxas, era como una distancia de como unos treinta metros cayendo justo en frente del muchacho,ella sacándose su mascara revela su rostro, Roxas no se fija en ella y le dice-  
no es necesario tener un juguete, pero gracias de todos modos

-ella sacándose una banda de su pata, mostrando al pequeño una gran cicatriz, el observando como era ella, era una pegaso blanca, con una crin bien peinada como corta, era a la altura de sus ojos peinada hacia adelante, ella observándolo a los ojos cafe le dice-  
eso a mi nunca fue un problema, ¿por que a ti si?

-observo que su cicatriz era casi igual que la de el, solo que la de ella parecía mucho mas profunda, mientras el observaba su pata ella le dice-  
que los malos momentos no te acompleje tu existencia  
-poniéndole el collar que ella traía, era uno que tenia como un corazón al revés, traía tres puntas, como si fuera una cruz, era oscuro y tenia unas gemas en el, tenia cuatro gemas preciosas, lucían muy valiosas como para que fuera de una chica de circo, ya poniéndole el collar en el cuello le dice-  
no te pierdas el show esta noche

-ella de un salto sale de la vista del muchacho, el observo que ella no agitaba sus alas mientras estaba en el aire, mientas ya habia terminado su impulso abre sus alas como si estuviera planeando, en el suelo estaba un compañero de ella, se para de dos patas y levanta su casco al cielo, ella ya encima de el estira su pata delantera que tenia la gran cicatriz, Roxas observo que esa herida no la detuvo a hacer algo que podría ser imposible, la presentadora va hacia ellos y dice-  
que esperan, vengan con nosotros al circo, estará el gran espectáculo de los Drops of Dreams, vengan las entradas por esta noche serán gratis para niños y adultos, vengan, estaremos aquí toda la semana, para nuestro ultimo día les tendremos el mas grande espectáculo de todos

-todos los niños estaban completamente emocionados, no por la acrobacia que hicieron esos dos, si no por la emoción del gran espectáculo que montaran en el pueblo, Roxas estaba apenas sonriendo con lo que había visto, ya de camino a su casa observa a su madre que estaba recien llegando, ella observandolo le dice-  
¿fuiste a ver el circo en el parque?

-el mueve la cabeza y le responde-  
si, y estaban repartiendo juguetes y también estaban diciendo que la primera noche o sea esta iba a ser gratis

-ella emocionada le pregunta-  
sabes, mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar, así que, ¿por que no vamos? seria emocionante ver el espectáculo

enserio, ¿vamos a ir al circo?, ya as vivido parte de tu niñes sin querer salir, a parte, seria bonito ver el circo, nunca pude ir a ver uno, ¿quieres ir?

-Roxas sonriente le dice que si, ambos entraron a la casa, Redheart deja su maleta encima de la mesa, sacando unos papeles ella se dirige a su habitación, Roxas se acuesta en su cama, recostado en ella observa el collar que le había dado la chica del circo, observando muy bien las gemas que tenia, no podía evitar observarlas, el collar en forma de corazón y de cruz con gemas de colores, solo las observaba, mirándolas al sol que pasaba por su ventana, volviendo a su verdadera forma se fija que se había acostumbrado a esa forma, tanto que había olvidado volver a ser Changeling al entrar a su casa, pensando en el circo algo le viene directo a la mente, recordó que había hablado con su mamá para entrar a la escuela, levantándose de su cama va a la habitación de su mamá, entrando a esa habitación nota que su mamá estaba ocupada con un lápiz y anotando en esos papeles Roxas observa que su mamá estaba ocupada, no quería molestarla cerrando lentamente la puerta-  
¿que pasa Roxas?

-el se detiene y entra a la habitación, el observa que ella parecía complicada con esos papeles, ella acostada en su cama le dice-  
ven acá, acuéstate al lado

-el se acuesta al lado de ella, el observando lo que ella estaba anotando se fija que solo estaba poniendo puros números, ella acomplejada dice-  
me ayudas con el sudoku

-el solo sonríe y terminan el juego, Roxas va directo al grano preguntando-  
¿al final que paso con lo de la escuela?

a eso, si puedes ir mañana, lo que si debe ser temprano, aprovecha de descansar un poco

-ya observando su pata pregunta-  
¿hoy vi a una chica?

¿no crees que eres aun joven para enamorarte?

no mamá, ella es del circo

¿del circo?

si, ella es una acróbata, ella tenia una gran cicatriz, mas grande que la mía, ella a pesar de tener esa herida ella sigue haciendo ese espectáculo, ¿por que?

-ella analizando lo que dice le responde-  
bueno, ella hace su pasión, debe soportar todo ese dolor para dar a su publico ese espectáculo, esa es la dedicación y la marca de alguien que sabe servir a su publico, eso quiere decir que a parte de ser dedicada brinda un gran espectáculo

entonces debe de ser toda una profesional en lo que hace

-Roxas se va a su habitación, pensando en el dolor que debe sufrir la chica del circo en hacer su espectáculo, acostándose en su cama lo vence el sueño, despertando observo que era de noche, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, su madre estaba sentada en el escritorio, ella observándolo le dice-  
ya es hora, vamos a ver el espectáculo

-el se levanta y va al baño y se lava la cara, mientras se lava la cara Redheart va a la entrada de la casa, esperando al pequeño Roxas, el se transforma en pony y sale de la casa a ver el espectáculo del circo, como había dicho la presentadora el circo esa noche fue la entrada gratis, ambos entraron y tomaron asiento en las gradas para observar el espectáculo-

-las luces se apagaron, una luz de centro en ella una estela de humo se aparece, en ella aparece de la nada la misma presentadora, mientras ella estaba parada en el centro de la pista, ella tenia un micrófono, pero esta no habla, mirando al publico arroja el micrófono lejos, de la luz cae una jaula, dentro de ella meten a una manticorta, todos los del publico estaban gritando, observando la chica se fijan que ella estaba desafiante ante la bestia, mientras la bestia rugía fuertemente a la chica, ella de un gran salto se para encima de la bestia mitad escorpión, pidiendo que saquen la jaula liberan a la bestia ante el publico, la bestia sale muy impulsada ante el publico y ella de un solo golpe hace que la bestia se detenga, hace que valla hacia el micrófono la bestia lo toma con sus garras entregándoselo a la presentadora, ella tomando aire dice-  
ahora les presento al salvaje carlos, esta manticora a sido capturada recientemente, el a sido entrenado en menos de un dia, de hecho solo fue capturado hoy, ahora demos le la bienvenida a nuestros amigos los gemelos

-en medio de la pista aparecen dos chicos, uno era completamente blanco, el otro era completamente negro, se siente como si alguien estuviera haciendo un maravilloso ritmo como si fuera que alguien estuviera golpeando hoyas con una cuchara, empieza un ritmo muy alegre, ambos gemelos empezaban a bailar, los del publico estaban algo dudoso del espectáculo, a muchos se le escuchaban que era solo un tonto baile, escuchándose a muchos que estaba abucheando el show, con el primer abucheo el ritmo se detiene y los gemelos se detienen de golpe, todo el publico empezó a abuchear, de pronto empezó el mismo ritmo pero aun mas fuerte y mas rápido, ambos muchachos empezaban a bailar, esta vez empezaron a hacer piruetas mientra bailaban, michos miraban asombrados los saltos que daban, asta que un salto hace que uno de ellos golpe a el otro, la musica se detiene de pronto y ambos muchachos se miran a los ojos, volviendo la música empiezan a pelear al ritmo, ninguno de los dos se tocaba, mas los golpes que daban ninguno acertaba, estaban bailando y a la vez peleando, el publico estaba completamente asombrados como ellos bailaban y a la vez peleaban, la música se detiene y ellos en una pura posición se quedan quietos, apagándose las luces ambos muchachos se retiran, la luz en medio de la pista se observa a la presentadora con la manticora, con una triste voz dice-  
amigos, hoy a pasado algo penoso, nuestra querida amiga a sufrido unas lesiones muy graves, tanto que creemos que no podrá hacer nuestro show de cierre

-el publico guardo silencio ante aquel acontecimiento, la presentadora con una voz mas animada dice-  
bueno, no pongan caras largas, ahora disfrutad con nuestros amos del aire

-apagándose las luces de inmediato se observa un trapecio, el ellos se observan a varios pegasos, el publico solo observa y se comentan entre ellos que solo van a volar, los artistas estaban en el suelo, todos estaban en fila, varios sacaron a unos cuantos ponys del publico, ellos pidieron que les amarraran las alas, el espectáculo se estaba poniendo mas interesante, Redheart había salido junto con algunos del publico para amarrar a los pegasos, ya todos amarrados suben la escalera a una considerable altura, el trapecio era circular, en el gran circulo estaban los trapecistas, tomando cada uno los trapecios, todos se lanzan a la vez en el circulo, ninguno de ellos toma al otro y tampoco se sujetan a las otras barras, abajo de ellos había una red, ellos con gran velocidad fueron en picada a la red, todos cayendo al mismo tiempo hace que la red sirviera como trampolín, ellos volviendo a la altura de las barras se sujetan a ellas, agarrados de las barras empiezan a columpiarse, al tomar un pequeño vuelo ellos saltan a la otra barra haciendo que tomaran impulso, de pronto el circulo empieza a separarse, haciendo que quedara en linea recta, ellos de a dos en un sola barra hacían que cada uno se quedara en un lado, ya la cosa estando recta por completo empiezan a balancearse mientras colgaban al vació, todos observaban nerviosos ya que ellos colgaban en medio sin impulso, ellos mientras se balanceaban empezaban a tomar mas y mas vuelo, empezando a soltarse entre ellos, los compañeros cayeron a las redes, haciendo que tomaran mas impulso, así empezaron a saltar y intercambiándose de barras, lo hacían uno a la vez, asta pasar a lo mas complicado, cambiando los dos al mismo tiempo en las barras, el publico observaba asombrados como los trapecistas lo hacian sin chocar entre ellos en el aire, ya acabando con ese espectáculo se lanzan a la red cayendo todos al suelo, acabando con ese espectáculo-

-la presentadora aparece de la nada diciendo-  
maravillosos, ¿no lo creen?, bueno continuemos, saben yo no creo en la magia, claro, los unicornios tienen muchos trucos, pero con eso se pierde el ilusionismo, nadie sabe, magia, ilusión, quien sabe, con este sugeto

-la chica se queda hay las luces de la pista se encienden todas, en medio de la pista la presentadora desaparece, esfumándose a la vista de todos, en medio de el publico sale un sugeto, el tenia muy mal aspecto, parecía un vagabundo, todos en el publico lo observaban con algo de desprecio por su simple presencia, el sacándose su sombrero agujereado dice-  
lo que ven, nunca es o que parece, quien sabe, los changeligs saben algo que ellos lo consideran propio de su especie, pero la verdad es una simple ilusión, la verdad siempre esta presente a los ojos de los que quieran ver, los ciegos pueden ver mas que los que nosotros normalmente vemos, ¿como?, esa es la pregunta, queremos saberlo, ¿para que?, lo olvidaremos, el arte es algo que parece fácil pero a la ves olvidan que es complejo, hacer algo en que todos crean, creer es la clave de hacer una ilusión parezca real

-desapareciendo el sugeto en medio de la pista, del publico bajaba de las gradas otro sugeto, de mucho mejor aspecto, este tenia un traje y estaba mejor vestido, siendo agradable a la vista llevando una capa un traje y sombrero-  
sabéis, juzgar a alguien por su aspecto es algo mas superficial de todos, juzgarlo por sus joyas, el traje, su estilo o pinta, siempre podrán ver caras, pero nunca podrán ver corazones

-el empieza a quitarse el traje, dejándose el puro sombrero, en medio del escenario saca d su sombrero una varita mágica de juguetes de niños-  
la magia no implica sacar el conejo del sombrero o hacer que en esta vara se haga un ramo de flores, la magia o la ilusión implica en creer que es real, incluso sabiendo que no lo es, es creer en lo mas simple de la vida, desde las hadas asta los fantasmas  
-arrojando por ultimo su capa, tirando su sombrero y la varita al suelo-  
es todo damas y caballeros

-el se retira de la pista, las prendas del mago empiezan a arrastrarse solas como si fueran a la siga del sugeto, debajo del sombrero empiezan a salirse muchos ratones, de ellos seguidos por varios conejos y de los conejos un perro, este toma el sombrero y se lo lleva, el publico impresionado por el monologo y por lo que vieron chocan sus cascos contra el suelo aplaudiendo-

-la presentadora sale debajo de la capa del ilusionista, estaba muy agitada, estaba respirando muy fuerte, asta para y pregunta-  
¿donde estaba?, a aquí están  
-tomando el micrófono esta se tranquiliza y dice-  
me estaba olvidando de alguien, creo que no se, escupía algo, si me acordara que era

-detrás de ella aparece un minotauro, este tomaba un poco de un liquido de su botella, poniendo la antorcha frente a el escupe hacia la presentadora, esta empieza a encenderse en llamas y desaparece a la vista, empezaban a rodear lo las llamas, de el tomaba mas de su liquido el fuego se apago y de hay aparecieron muchos blancos, el toma su antorcha y prende fuego a los blancos, escupía bolas de fuego que quemaba los blancos, a la lejanía como la cercanía, terminando el espectáculo la presentadora aparece como de la nada, tosiendo un poco dice-  
esto quema un poco, ya bueno, agradecemos que hayan asistido al espectáculo de hoy, también agradezco su comprensión por lo de nuestra compañera que se a lesionado

-detrás de ella aparece un sugeto con un abrigo de cuerpo completo, le tapaba desde las patas, la cola asta y la cabeza, el totalmente de negro, de un salto el cae enfrente de la chica, este le dice algo al oído a la chica y caminando se aleja de ella, la presentadora dice por el micrófono que-  
señoras y señores, mañana en la tarde pueden ver a nuestros mejores artistas, sera esta tarde, harán una presentación publica en la calle, estan todos invitado, tampoco no olviden venir a vernos mañana en la noche, las estradas son baratas, nos vemos

-ella tira una pelota en el centro de la pista y en una estela de humo desaparece, al disiparse el humo llegan todos los artistas que se presentaron y los del equipo que trabajaron tras el telón preparando todo para, diciendo todos juntos-  
nos vemos mañana  
-terminando el espectáculo-

-todos salieron del circo, todos estaban comentando acerca del espectáculo, muchos hablaban de lo que mas les había gustado, llegando a casa Roxas vuelve a su forma original, Redheart le dice-  
esto fue espectacular, ¿te gusto el Show?

si, fue fantástico, lastima que los últimos no pudieron salir a escena

si, deben ser muy buenos como para estar como de cierre en el circo

-Roxas se sienta en el sillón y dice-  
¿me pregunto que le abra pasado?

-ella se tira en el sofá y dice-  
no se, pero mañana iré a la clínica, es hora de irse a acostarte

¿tan temprano?

mañana tienes clases, no puedes oponerte por que tu lo quisiste

sabes que no puedo discutir contigo, descansa mamá

* * *

**fin capitulo 7**

**perdon**

**¿reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

-erase otra mañana en la clínica, desde muy temprano llegaban muchos ponys con problemas, era simple, resfriado o solo revisiones para darles las recetas medicas, era una rutina algo agotadora para muchos de los que trabajaban hay, en la recepción se encontraba una chica que atendía publico y sacando números para pacientes de diferentes categorías-

-pediatra: la que se ocupa de los cuidados de los recién nacidos y de los niños-  
-traumatismo: doctores dedicados al cuidado de los que salen del hospital-  
-oculista: preparan recetas para lentes o anteojos-  
-cardialgia: dedicado a todo para evitar problemas al corazón-  
-obstetricia: gente dedicada a el control de los embarazos, principalmente en el tema de las nuevas familias-  
-oftalmológica:al igual que el oculista estos se dedican al estudio ocular, para detectar futuros problemas a la vista de los pacientes-  
-medicina general: dedicados a todos los puesto por si uno falta o esta todo lleno-  
-otorrinolaringologo: hacen estudio completo de los oídos, nariz, faringe y laringe, el cuello y las glándulas salivares están estrechamente relacionados tanto en su localización como en su función, para aliviar dolores-

-Redheart estaba trabajando en traumatismo, ya que el hospital estaba repleto de niños, Redheart al ver esto penso rapidamente-  
"ellos deben estar imitando lo que vieron en el circo, bueno, sera, creo que llegare mas tarde a casa"

-entrando el primer paciente a la habitación, esta era una niña, al verle la pata observo que tenia trozos de espinas metido en la pata, ella al ver eso le pregunta-  
¿intentabas hacer una acrobacia?

-ella tímidamente le responde-  
si, quería intentar hacer lo de los trapecista

o pequeña, ellos son profesionales, si quieres hacer eso tienes que practicar en un ambiente muy bien controlado, nadie dice que no puedas ser trapecista pero si quieres serlo debes practicar de una forma segura

-ella se anima un poco y le dice-  
gracias doctora

-ella empieza a hacer su trabajo quitando las espinas que tenia incrustadas y echándole un spray de primeros auxilios para aliviarle el dolor, despues le coloca unas vanditas adhesivas diciéndole-  
listo terminamos, no fue para tanto verdad

muchas gracias doctora

suerte pequeña  
-tocando un botón pasa otro paciente para que le revise, pasando a su habitación entra un niño, este tenia un gran moretón en la pata, se le veía como una gran hinchazón, ella viendo eso sin tocarlo le dice-  
¿caída a gran altura?

-el niño con vergüenza le dice-  
si doctora

bien, tranquilo, te dolerá un montón pero mantente firme, como buen chico  
-tomando un escarpelo y corta cerca de la parte hinchada, haciendo que la sangre empiece a salir y con eso el tamaño del moretón empieza a reducirse muy rápido, terminando con eso empieza a rociarle con spray de primeros auxilios para que no se le infecte, colocándole un parche le dice-  
caminaras mal por un tiempo pero seria lo normal por esa caída, si se hincha de nuevo no te saques el parche, coloca hielo para evitar la hinchazón

esta bien, gracias doctora

-así la enfermera se llevo la tarde, cuidando de muchos niños, al pasar de las horas noto que los niños estaban muy emocionados por lo del circo, ya que los únicos que veían hacer algo así en publico a sido de unas chicas locas que se pasean con mascotas exóticas, haciendo piruetas en el aire o practicando magia en el parque-

- Redheart en su rostro se veía que ella no estaba molesta por la llegada del circo o por lo de los niños que se lastiman por imitar esas peligrosas hazañas, estaba mas contenta por saber que los pequeños salían de sus casa para algo mas, algo mas que era un sueño, una maravilla hacer algo que hacia alegre a las personas, a realizar actividades, viendo lo del circo, todo era un trabajo de equipo, ellos estaban fomentando la amistad y la confianza que ellos se tenían, claro los padres eran los primero en reclamar pero era obvio por que se preocupan de sus hijos, pasando las horas Redheart tenia que retirarse, ella al salir de la clínica de camino a casa fue interceptada por alguien del camino, ella quedándose quieta dice-  
Doctor Cedric si intenta seguirme como la otra vez juro que le golpeare tan fuerte que no le dejare sentarse por una semana

-acertando en lo que dijo el sujeto asustado sale corriendo hacia otra dirección, ella al fin tranquila sigue caminando, mientras caminaba por el pueblo observa los pasteles de Sugar Cube Corner, al entrar observa que estaba lleno, al resignarse a esperar sale de la tienda, siguiendo su camino siente que alguien va tras ella, en una ventana noto el reflejo de alguien, estaba tapado completamente con su abrigo, desde la cola asta la cabeza, no se hacia visible por nadie, ella viendo que el estaba corriendo tras ella cambia a una posición defensiva ante esa clara señal de peligro, el mientras corría tras ella no noto la pose de la chica, el se detiene por completo diciendo-  
la estaba buscando

-ella dudosa le pregunta-  
¿quien eres tu?, ¿un asaltante?

no, no lo soy, solo la necesito a usted

-ella mantenía esa posición de alerta ante el sugeto, con una clara respuesta le dice-  
¿que quieres?

necesito que venga conmigo  
-el intenta hacer que la enfermera lo siguiera, pero ella no se mueve, el volviendo tras ella le pregunta-  
¿no va a venir?

no creo, ahora si usted no se marcha tendrá serios problemas conmigo

perdón pero es muy urgente

-el va tras ella para empujarla, pero ella se resiste y lo golpea en la cabeza, el cayendo al suelo le dice-  
por favor

-el estaba suplicándole a la chica para que le siguiera, ella viendo que el parecía desesperado le sigue, mientras va caminando le pregunta-  
¿que pasa?, ¿por que tienes tanta urgencia en que te siga?

mi compañera parece estar mal

¿como parece estar mal?

ella se lastimo

¿pero debiste llevarla al hospital?

no tenemos dinero para poder llevarla

¿por que estoy confiando en ti?

-el se detiene y le pregunta-  
¿por que dice eso?

-ella también se detiene y le responde-  
no te das cuenta, estas encapuchado, no se si deba confiar en alguien que esconde su rostro

perdón, estaba llevando mi atuendo de siempre  
-el se baja la capucha mostrando su rostro, su crin era peinada hacia adelante y hacia ambos lados dejándose un mechón en medio de color negro carbón, su cuero parecía que era completamente color café al igual que sus ojos, con mucha preocupación en su cara dice-  
mi compañera esta mal, por favor ayúdeme

-ella viendo la preocupación en la cara del muchacho le dice-  
esta bien, vamos

-al llegar al a la plaza observa que estaba que habían muchos ponys que parecía que estaban de espectadores, ella acompañada del muchacho les deja pasar abriéndoles camino hacia el centro, al dejarles pasar al centro ella observa a una pegaso, ella es blanca de crin café, peinada a la altura de los ojos, llebaba puesto un abrigo de cuerpo entero color café con muchos bolsillos que le cubria todo, ella se encontraba tirada en el pasto, observando a su alrededor noto que estaban también gente del circo observando, Redheart se queda parada frente a ella y le pregunta al chico-  
¿que le paso?

-ella no se había dado cuenta cuando el se había puesto la capucha de nuevo, con la cara tapada le responde-  
estábamos haciendo nuestro acto pero ella no se, se cayo, fue una caída suave pero ahora esta inconsciente

define que suave fue

bueno, emm

no hay tiempo, hay que llevarla al hospital  
-el señor minotauro levanta a la chica y en su hombro y a la siga de la chica van hacia el hospital para ver que le pasaba, de inmediato que todos entran al hospital quedan siendo observados por todos en el lugar, Redheart observando quienes ivan noto que eran-  
-4 acróbatas-  
-1 minotauro-  
-6 payasos-  
-1 el tipo que es ilusionista-  
-los gemelos-  
-ella observando el elenco dice de inmediato-  
pueden estar tranquilos, de aquí yo me are cargo

-rápidamente llega una interna del hospital diciendo-  
Redheart ¿que no estas de vacaciones?

estaba, acaba de surgir algo, llamen a un doctor, parece que hay algo que hacer hoy dia

-el minotauro baja a la chica a la camilla, rápidamente se la llevan a que la revisen, todos esperando en administración la respuesta del que iba a revisarla, Redheart simplemente tuvo que ir a la sala de las enfermeras para colocarse su uniforme, observada por varias internas una le pregunta-  
querida ¿que haces?

volviendo al trabajo, ¿que no lo ves?

¿pero no fuiste ascendida?

si pero aun no es formal, por mientras sigo siendo enfermera

-saliendo de la habitación nota que en la habitación en la que se encontraba la paciente del circo la chica estaba siendo revisada por otro doctor, era un viejo canoso, el cual solo con la edad se veía que sabia lo que hacia, ella asistiendo al veterano le dice-  
a llegado aquí desmayada, según uno de sus compañeros estaba muy bien pero un una practica de rutina ella estaba algo mareada o cansada cayendo al suelo, de hay ella no se levanto

-ella va directo a la habitación en la que se encontraba esa chica circense, acostada estaba en esa cama, había otra enfermera en la habitación, ella estaba tratando de quitarle el traje que ella tenia puesto, ella ayudando le a quitarlo ambas notan que esa chica tenia varios moretones en su cuerpo y en la pata delantera tenia una gran cicatriz, pensando un momento se acordó de Roxas, cuando le pregunto acerca de los del circo, recordó que esa chica era la que el había nombrado ayer, ambas fijándose muy bien en todo el daño en el cuerpo de aquella pegaso sacan rápidamente la conclusión de que alguien la a estado forzando a practicar en forma excesiva, era eso o alguien a estado golpeándola de manera constante, tomando notas ambas enfermeras que estaba hay llegan a la simple conclusión de que debe quedarse en el hospital, Redheart saliendo de la habitación va a administración para decirles a los compañeros de esa chica acerca de la condición en la que se encuentra, pero al llegar hay no había nadie, muchos de los que se suponían que debían de estar hay no estaban, como las chicas que debían estar en administración atendiendo la llegada de todos los pacientes, las chicas de interno que estaban en vigilancia, algunos pacientes en otras habitaciones, ya preguntándose que pasaba sale al patio interno del hospital, viendo allí a varios muchachos del circo-

-los que estaban vestidos de payasos estaban haciendo una rutina en el hospital, estaban entreteniendo a la gente que esta hay, ella preguntándose el por que va donde el minotauro preguntándole-  
¿que están haciendo?

-el minotauro era el escupe fuego de la noche anterior, el toma aire pero soltando una suave voz dice-  
estamos entreteniendo a nuestro publico

¿por que?

bueno, fue idea de nuestro amigo, entretener a estos ponys que no tuvieron la oportunidad de ir a la noche anterior a ver nuestro espectáculo

-uno de los gemelos el blanco va donde Redheart diciéndole-  
es que señorita, si ellos no pueden ir al circo bueno, nosotros vamos a ellos, supimos que aquí no siempre hay mucha entretención

-el otro gemelo el negro sigue hablando diciendo-  
entonces pasamos a este lugar por el motivo de entretener, así nuestra fama seria mas reconocida ante todo el mundo

¿su fama?

-el blanco sigue hablando respondiendo-  
claro nuestra fama, hemos estados por muchos lugares, desde Manhattan, Applelossa, Canterlot, incluso varias ciudades de donde habitan los grifos

-en negro empieza hablar diciendo-  
por eso queremos estar por todos lados repartiendo la alegría y el asombro a la gente, para que crea en la magia y la alegría del circo

-ella escuchando a los dos chicos le responde-  
eso suena un deseo verdadera mente generoso

-ese par de muchacho se retiran para empezar su trabajo, ellos se retiran dejando a la enfermera como otra espectadora mas, al lado de ella estaba el mismo sujeto del abrigo negro de cuerpo completo, era muy parecido al abrigo que llevaba la chica que hospitalizaron, ya ella observándolo le dice-  
tu amiga esta hospitalizada, va estar bien, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí esta noche

-el simplemente se queda quieto y dice-  
entonces no habrá show de cierre esta noche, bueno, se mejorara mañana temprano

¿como puedes estar seguro de que estará bien en la mañana?

simplemente, lo se

-ella solo se aleja de el, ese sujeto parecía completamente indiferente ante la condición de su compañera, ella retirándose del espectáculo que ellos estaban haciendo se dirige a la habitación de esa chica, al entrar observa a la otra enfermera diciéndole-  
ve al patio interior, están montando un buen espectáculo

¿enserio?¿quien?

los del circo

pero si yo tengo que ver a estos pacientes

no te preocupes, yo me quedo

¿segura?

seguiréis

no te lo estaría comentando si no lo estuviera

a bueno muy bien

-la otra enfermera se retira de la habitación, dejando a ella a cargo de la chica circense, mientras miraba al reloj piensa en voz alta-  
creo que Roxas ya a salido de la escuela, lamento no poder esperarlo a la salida

con que Roxas es su nombre

-ella volteando observa a la chica que estaba acostada, ella se encontraba consiente, simplemente ella se mantenía observando el lugar con una mirada algo perdida, después de un rato pregunta-  
¿me puedo ir?

claro que no querida, tal parece que tu perdiste el conocimiento en plena calle

con que eso paso, bueno gracias por la atención doc, nos vemos luego  
-intentando levantarse la chica de pelaje banco y crin café cae al suelo, parecía muy debilitada, Redheart ayuda a levantarse y recostándose en su cama, ella viendo como se encontraba le pregunta-  
¿acaso no me escuchaste?, no te puedes ir aun, estas demasiado débil

-ella simplemente guarda silencio, mirando al techo pregunta-  
¿donde esta mis cosas?

tus cosas están encima de esa silla, sabes, es mucha ropa para andar tapada por completo a parte que parece ropa de invierno, ¿no crees?

pues sera ropa de invierno pero a la vez es muy ligera y fácil de moverse con estas cosas puestas, sabe en el bolsillo de costado hay un frasco verde, tiene un dibijito de estrella, ¿me podría acercármelo por favor?

-ella simplemente le hace el favor y como había dicho había un frasquito con esa descripción, ella al entregárselo lo habré bebiendo el contenido, extrañada observa como la chica tomaba ese extraño liquido, observándola le pregunta-  
¿que era eso?

-la chica se levanta y le responde-  
una poción simple

-al observarla fuera de la cama grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella se había caído, en su cuerpo aun se notaban los moretones pero se le notaba una cierta energía en ella, extrañada por ese milagroso cambio le pregunta-  
¿como hiciste eso?

milagro tal vez, bueno es hora de irme, el espectáculo no terminara si no me presento

-Redheart observando a la chica mientras se coloca su traje le pregunta-  
¿por que dijiste "con que se llamaba Roxas"?

por que le conocí ayer, y eso que no podía dejar de pensar en el y su herida, también note que tiene un parecido a usted, en el pelaje y sus ojos, sabe, ya lo e visto todo, el comparte una misma mirada suya, pero a la vez creo que esta algo confundido

¿como dice?

la mirada demuestra muchas cosas, en la de el y al igual que la suya tiene una gran preocupación y demuestran un cierto dolor

¿de que esta hablando?

de algo que tal vez no debí decir

-mientras terminaba de colocarse el traje ella le pregunta-  
¿cual es su nombre?

-ella antes de colocarse la capucha le responde-  
mi nombre es Nightmare o simplemente me dicen Night, claro uno significa pesadilla y el otro silo noche, bueno usted decide como llamarme, nos vemos en el espectáculo de cierre  
-entregándole unas dos entradas al circo-

-ella se retira de la habitación dejando con dudas la cabeza de la enfermera, pasando las horas la enfermera termina su turno justo antes del anochecer, llegando a casa simplemente va a la cocina y saca un gran pastel de la nevera, simplemente se sienta a la mesa y se lo sirve, después de un rato llega Roxas, Redheart estaba esperándolo, al verlo le pregunta-  
¿donde estabas?, estuviste fuera toda la tarde

-el chico volviendo a su forma de changeling le responde-  
no creerás si te cuento lo que me paso

esta bien, ¿que te paso?

llegue a la escuela y una chica me abraza por detrás

-ella impresionada por lo que le contó le responde-  
valla, así nomas, le hiciste algo o que, ¿sabes quien era?

ni la menor idea, cuando ella lo hizo yo me asuste, por un momento pensé que me volvería así, mayor fue la sorpresa cuando me vio a los ojos, le dije de inmediato, quien eres tu

¿y que paso?

paso que ella se alejo y dijo, tu no eres Writheart

-Redheart sorprendida le pregunta-  
acaso ella dijo Writheart

si eso fue lo que dijo, ¿le conoces?

-ella pensativa le responde-  
creo haberlo escuchado por algún lado

bueno, pero ella al verme dijo, "espera, tu no eres Writheart, ¿quien eres?" yo le respondí "yo soy Roxas soy nuevo en la clase y tu ¿quien eres?"

-ya metida en el tema ella le pregunta-  
¿y supiste su nombre?

para nada

bueno y ¿por que estaba afuera todo el dia?

a eso, bueno, creí que estarías en casa, pero te espere durante un buen rato, tanto que me aburrí y salí afuera a ver el espectáculo publico

espectáculo, a deberás, los del circo estaban en la calle entreteniendo a los niños en el parque

si bueno eso, al parecer habían menos de los que habían dicho, pero da igual, los payasos si son divertidos

-ella sacando unas entradas que tenia en un archivo que tenia en la mesa le dice-  
vamos al circo

eso estaría genial

-ella lo lleva al circo, pero al llegar aya observan que el Show había empezado temprano, al pasar entregaron sus entradas a que revisaba los boletos, tomando asiento observan el ultimo Show de la noche, la presentadora aparece de la nada como por arte de magia diciendo-  
señoras, y señores, niños y niñas, alguna vez han creído en lo imposible, han creído en que lo imposible sea real ante sus ojos, la ilusión es algo pero esto no lo es, el que diga algo que ellos no puedan cumplir ganara el derecho de estar con nuestros artistas mañana en la tarde antes del Show, ahora le invitamos a todos ustedes a ver este espectáculo, les preguntaremos a algunos de ustedes que seria lo imposible de ver, tu chico, pasa a la pista y dinos que seria imposible

-ella había señalado al chico que estaba sentado en la parte de abajo, acercándole ella el micrófono el responde-  
creo que seria hacer que no te pase nada en cada espectáculo y que vuelvas como si no te hubiera pasado nada

-con ese comentario el chico se gana la risa de muchos del publico, la chica también dice-  
ojala, eso ya de por si es imposible, pero otra cosa

bueno supongo que los ponys de tierra vuelen, eso seria imposible

-ella pasando el micrófono a otro del publico pregunta-  
¿usted?, ¿que seria imposible?

supongo que pasar una llubia de estrellas a la vista de todos en este lugar

-llevando el micrófono hacia los que estaban sentados mas arriba, preguntándole a Roxas-  
dime pequeño, ¿que seria imposible?

-duda había en la cara del pequeño ante esa pregunta, con una apagada voz dice-  
creo que alcanzar una estrella

-dicho eso la chica baja de las gradas volviendo a la pista, con una voz menos animada dice-  
ahora, vamos al Show de cierre, saludad al par de jóvenes que les traerá algo que tal vez no puedan ver

-Roxas parecía completamente confundido, siendo un changeling absorbía los sentimientos que les rodeaban, pero a la vez sentía un vació en el lugar, como si a alguien le faltara lo de su interior, en medio de la pista observo a dos sujetos completamente encapuchados, ambos parecían ser iluminados por las luces, de pronto ambas luces parecían bajar, pasando al suelo, muchos estaban mirando por donde estaban prendidos esos focos, para la sorpresa de ellos no había ninguno, haciéndose la luz mas fuerte empiezan a observan que las luces se estaban apagando, en medio del escenario se formaban muchas partículas en el aire, siendo observadas gracias a la luz tenue que se estaba formando en el suelo, una oscuridad empieza a rodear el lugar, la luz empieza a ser mas intensa, haciendo que esas partículas en verdad parezcan un cielo nocturno, de pronto en el aire se encontraban los dos encapuchados, uno tenia algo en su boca, parecía tener un cuchillo, en un momento el lo lanza hacia el otro encapuchado, esta se lo devuelve con un solo golpe, el cuchillo reflejado con la luz se observaba como si fuera una estrella a gran velocidad, mientas ambos hacían eso el arroja otro cuchillo, ambos teniendo doble esfuerzo se empezaba a ver como una lluvia de estrella, todos con mucha atención observaban como ellos hicieron una lluvia de estrellas dentro de la carpa del circo-

-todos estaban expectantes ante el espectáculo, ya terminando una de los encapuchados golpea por ultima vez los cuchillos haciendo que pasen a rededor de su compañero, cortando su traje, el desde el aire se queda quieto, sus prendas se cayeron y a la vista del publico observaron al sujeto, este era un pony de tierra color café, con una crin negra, su cutie mark era de una estrella junto a un corazón, descendiendo ante el publico baja a la pista, apareciendo la presentadora dice-  
lamentamos no poder hacer todo lo imposible

-entregándole el micrófono al sujeto el dice-  
hay algunas cosas que pueden ser posibles pero lamento que la tulla chico fuese algo totalmente fuera de serie

-pasando le el micrófono a la muchacha esta dice-  
por favor pequeño, pasa al frente

-sin ver que nadie se levante esta va al haciendo del chico, ella le dice-  
este es el chico ganador de pasar la tarde con nuestras estrellas, por favor pasa a la pista

-Roxas había sido el que dijo algo que ellos no pudieron cumplir, vajando a la pista el pony de tierra se para junto a el al lado derecho, a su lado izquierdo de el se para el otro encapuchado, bajándose la capucha revela su rostro al publico, todos expectantes de aquella acción todos notan que era una chica, ella era de color blanca y de cabello café claro, se escucharon muchos silbidos cuando ella se bajo la capucha, eran silbidos mas bien como de sujeto de construcción silbando a una dama que va caminando bajo el edificio, ella tomando el micrófono dice-  
denle unas felicitaciones al ganador de este pequeño juego, les invitamos mañana a venir al circo, mañana estará algo que mas de seguro que les sacara una sonrisa, que tengan unas buenas noches a todos

-todos se retiran del lugar, Roxas fue de inmediato con su mamá, antes de salir la presentadora va hacia ellos, parada frente a los dos dice-  
esperamos a su visita mañana a las cuatro, el Show empezara a las ocho y terminara a las diez, a y felicitaciones muchacho, no muchos piensan en algo que es totalmente imposible

-mientras ambos caminaban a casa Redheart dice-  
menuda suerte la tulla, ¿no crees?

¿por que dice eso?

bueno, ganaste algo que no muchos ganan

pues creo que eso se lo inventaron, no creo que hagan eso por que si nomas

bueno pero si lo prometen de mas que lo cumplirían

-Roxas estaba bostezando, llegando a casa Redheart va directo a su habitación a acostarse, Roxas haciendo lo mismo el también va a la suya, recostado en su cama piensa en una sensación muy extraña, algo acerca de esos sujetos del circo, un sentimiento recorre el cuerpo del changeling haciéndole sentir unos escalofríos-

* * *

**fin capitulo 8**

**me voy para santiago, esto estará sin actualizarse durante un tiempo indefinido, conseguí trabajo, para contarles, yo solo tengo 19 años, consegui trabajo ya que hay problemas económicos en casa, solo les digo para aviar que esto no se actualizara tan a menudo, es para decirles y que no se molesten en decir que este tipo se olvido del fic  
**

**¿reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9 mas amigos

* * *

**alguien me extrañaba, por que si es así bueno, me haria sentir algo, ya que e estado avandonado desde varios aspectos asta sentirme una carga para todos que conozco, sinseramente me siento muy mal conmigo mismo, es toda la felicidad que ya creo que e perdido con todos, duermo en una fria habitacion en una casa, estoy como alojado, ¿quien diria que ser alguien ya maduro e independiete seria tan dificil, habeces se pasa hambre otras frio, pero habeces en el trabajo con sacarle una sonriza a la gente me hace sentir algo querido y necesario para ellos, asun sabiendo que ese trabajo es uno de los mas bajos y peores pagados y que requiere una gran cantidad de esfuerzo que te podria llegar a lastimas los dedos brazos y espalda, al ver que la gente se siente feliz conmigo me hace sentir util y necesario, asun sabiendo de que se olvidaran de mi en cuanquier momento, es una pena que eso tambien me quite los animos de seguir, tampoco quiero avandonar ya que si abandono ahora no sere capas de saber asta donde puedo llegar aguantando la presion y asta donde puedo llegar en darle algo de alegria a la gente, aun a costa de mi estado fisico y emocional**

* * *

-había pasado todo el rollo del día de ayer, recostado en la cama observa el cielo de su habitación, bien despierto pero a la vez muy cansado, muy ahitado pero a la vez muy flojo, con un gran animo pero a la vez tanta pereza de hacer algo, así son las mañanas de los estudiantes, con flojera se levanta de su cama hacia el espejo del baño, viendo la primera cosa del día, su reflejo en el espejo del baño, se observaba como era realmente, como un changeling, al abrir la llave se dispone a bajar su cabeza para mojarse entero, al levantarla se observa de nuevo en el espejo como ese ser ya conocido por todos, observando todo lo que cambiada se dice a si mismo-  
a empezar el engaño de siempre

-deprimido sale del baño y sale de su habitación, al salir de hay observa la puerta de la habitación de su madre abierta, asomándose nota que ella no estaba, con el sentimiento de soledad rodeándole por completo se sienta en el sillón, volviendo a su verdadera forma el se entristece, con la cara largo piensa-

"no creo que debiera ir a la escuela, mientras mas paso con ellos mas me siento apegado, me dan su amistad pero yo les engaño, no creo que se merezcan eso de mi parte, no se lo merecen"

- el se levanta y mira por la ventana desde lo mas oscuro de la habitación pensando-

"pero a la vez en que me den su amistad me hace sentir querido, al verme no me rechazan por mi defecto, pero, si descubren que soy un changeling, no sabría que si pasara lo mismo que aquella vez, pero, si en verdad ¿ellos me quieren como amigo?¿me aceptarían como soy realmente? Me daría miedo inatentarlo"

-tomando su bolsa con cuaderno sale de la casa ya transformado en ese muchacho mas conocido por los demás como el joven y casi discapacitado muchacho como Roxas, el hijo de la querida enfermera Redheart, al caminar observa que camino hacia la escuela, estaba situada en un espacio muy amplio como abierto, había mucho espacio como para poder entretenerse con algo tanto afuera y adentro del aula de clases, ya llegando entra a la sala, observado por la profesora que le saluda diciéndole-  
Hola Writheart, ase mucho que no vienes por acá ¿se te extendieron las vacaciones?

-el observa a la profesora pero le ignora el saludo, ya sentado en un puesto dice-  
yo no soy Writheart señorita, yo soy Roxas

-ella con esa equivocación dice en su defensa-  
disculpa, es que te pareces mucho a un alumno que no veo ase tiempo, te confundí

No pasa nada, no es la primera que me confunde

-recostado en su escritorio se queda Roxas, así acomodado tapando su cara con sus patas contra su pupitre así acostado muy cómodamente, en la sala entran dos alumnos mas que parece que estaban jugando, parecían felices, ambos rapidamente van hacia Roxas que estaba recostado en su puesto y ambos muchachos saludan al chico diciendole al mismo tiempo-  
Hola Writheart

-uno de ellos hablaba muy lento que le dice-  
ya a pasado tiempo que no venias a clases, ¿Cómo estas?

-Roxas levantando la cabeza de sus patas dice-  
yo no soy Writheart, soy Roxas

-ambos lo quedan observando muy raro ya que lo confundieron otra vez con el otro muchacho, ya algo cansado pregunta-  
¿Quién es ese tal Writheart?

-el que conocía como Snips le responde-  
Nada, solo es un amigo, es, que bueno, ase tiempo que no lo vemos y bueno, lo confundimos contigo, perdona Roxas, es que te pareces mucho a el

-Snails le habla diciéndole-  
Es que en invierno estuvimos con el y dijo que, bueno, que cuando nos viéramos haríamos algo los tres juntos, como amigos, así que pensamos que hoy iba a ser ese día

-Snips al final le dice-  
Pero bueno, habrá que esperar un poco mas, aun que, me pregunto donde estará, muchos dicen que fue a una especie de misión o algo así Bueno después hablamos, ya va a empezar la clase

-como ellos habían dicho la clase empezó, Roxas varias veces fue saludado por sus compañeras con el nombre de Writheart, incluso las chicas del Club Cutie Mark Crusaders, durante la clase el se quedo pensando en-

"¿que tiene de especial ese chico? y ¿por que todas me saludan como si fuera el? Que tiene de especial ese simple pony, tal vez nunca lo sabre o no me interese, por si fuera poco la clase es tan aburrida, podría quedarme dormido en cualquier momento"

-bostezando en plena clase el queda siendo observado por todos sus compañeros, en el aula todos se reían, la profesora le queda observando, sin evitar preguntarle-  
¿te parece aburrida la clase?

-el observado por todos simplemente le responde de la única manera que sabía-  
No solo estoy con sueño nada más

-con esa respuesta solo se gano un castigo, quedándose dentro de la aula de clases mientras todos estaban afuera en el recreo, en la sala tenia solo una cosa, quedarse en su escritorio en silencio, nada mas fácil para el ya que no tenia interés en hablar, mirando afuera del aula por la ventana observa como los demás jugaban afuera, la maestra Cheerilee estaba simplemente leyendo una revista, Roxas se queda en su puesto muy callado, Cheerilee incomodada por el silencio del chico le pregunta-  
¿Estas aburrido Roxas? ¿no quieres salir afuera?

-el solo se queda callado en su asiento, no le responde a la pregunta de la profesora, ella solo lo observa y le pregunta-  
¿Por qué estas tan distante pequeño? ¿Sucede algo?

-el observando desde su asiento a la profesora le responde-  
No pasa nada, simplemente quisiera que el día se acabara pronto  
¿Por qué sucede algo malo?  
No solo que no estoy con muchos ánimos, nada mas que eso  
Bueno pero, ¿Por qué esa falta de alegria?

-el se queda callado ante esa pregunta ya que no sabia como responderla, sentado se queda en si asieto y mirando hacia otro lado le responde-  
Esa es la pregunta que me hago ya hace mucho

en la sala entraban los niños a la sala, continuando con la clase la profesora les dice a todos-  
Hoy chicos veremos algo completamente extraño a lo de siempre, dado a una situación que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo nos han dicho que era necesario que lo aprendan

-sacando de un tubo un gran pliego que tenia un contenido algo extenso, junto a ello saca un gran póster de un ser muy grande, con muchos huecos con las patas, en sus dientes resaltaban dos colmillos y con unas orejas puntiagudas, tenían unos grandes ojos que parecían ser compuesto, entre las orejas tenían un cuerno y en su lomo tenían unas alas como de insecto, eran completamente oscuros como el carbón, sus compañeras y sus "dos" compañeros observaban impresionado la imagen de aquella criatura, la profesora toma aire y dice-

Aquí tenemos a el extraño ser llamado Changueling, es una de las criaturas mas horribles y a la vez mas desconocidas que existen, lo que sabemos es que son criaturas crueles, capases de tomar la forma de uno haciéndose pasar por uno de nosotros mismos, sabemos que las imágenes de uno que hacen no son muy perfectas, sabemos que hay algunos detalles que no les saltan, algunos son sus cutie marks otros su crin o color de ojos o las posturas que tienen, es difícil averiguar quien puede ser el impostor pero sabemos que ellos no causan problemas en si, ellos tienen el objetivo como cada uno de nosotros, haciéndose un ser que prácticamente puede hacer lo que quiera y cuando lo quieran, también se sabe que viven de nuestros sentimientos, nuestro odio miedo e incluso nuestro terror, ellos no se lo comen, solo tienen que estar cerca de ellos para sentirse mucho mejor

-una de las chicas de la clase pregunta-  
¿pero si no hacen nada por que se les considera enemigo?

-con esa pregunta Roxas estuvo pendiente ante la respuesta de la profesora que fue-  
Se le es considerado el enemigo ya por el desacuerdo que hay con la reina Chrysalis

-en la sala otra pony levanta la pata para hacer una pregunta, y fue-  
Entonces, ¿que hay que hacer si nos encontramos uno?  
Pues, supongo que huir lo mas lejos posible de el

-terminando la clase con la lección de los changuelings Roxas solo podía estar confundido ante esas palabras que a dicho su maestra, triste solo se aleja de la escuela, mientras caminaba a casa escuchaba a varias de sus compañeras que decían-  
No me dan miedo esos absurdos changuelings, es mas si tuviera uno justo ahora me haría compota yo misma

-el no le afecto esa amenaza ya que sabia que era una de esas falsas que un dice pero no cumple, al llegar a casa simplemente cierra la puerta y sentado detrás de la puerta vuelve a su verdadera forma, con los huecos en las patas se queda observando a trabes de ellos, mirando al suelo solo se daba preguntas en su cabeza-  
"¿tanto deben odiarme esos ponys? Pero, si, yo, creo que nunca entenderé lo que sucede realmente entre esta sociedad"  
Mejor no lo intento

-con esas palabras da unos pasos hacia el sofá simplemente se tira en el, al caer escucha-  
Auch

-rápidamente el se levanta de ahí, tapada por completo estaba Redheart, confundido el por que no la vio al entrar simplemente se ahorra la lógica y pregunta-  
¿Qué haces aquí?  
Perdón, ¿esa es la pregunta que le haces a tu madre?  
Si lo dices así pues, si  
Emm, pensaba que estarías intimidado por esa pregunta  
Tengo mas cosas en la cabeza que solo pensar en eso  
¿Qué ocurre?  
Pasa que en la escuela nos dieron una lección acerca de especies  
¿y que sucede con eso?  
Sucede que pasaron sobre Changuelings

-ella solo se queda callada ante lo que el decía que fue-

La maestra nos dijo que los changuelings somos unas criaturas muy temibles, que nos robamos los sentimientos y que rompemos los corazones de los demás para alimentarnos o algo así, también dijo que son los mas crueles de todo el mundo y sin nos encontrábamos con uno teníamos que huir lo mas lejos posible de ellos

-ella no sabia que decir, observando la cara de tristeza de Roxas se queda callada pensando en que podría decirle, observando que el chico se estaba llendo le pregunta-  
¿crees que eso es verdad?  
Pues, si lo dice la maestra debe serlo  
Pero sabes, no todos tenemos las respuestas  
¿Por qué?  
Haber, mírame a los ojos

-levantando la mirada Roxas observa a los ojos a su madre, ella lo mira fijamente y le dice-  
tu no eres malo, nunca haces travesuras, respondes con la verdad siempre, eres muy bueno y amable, eres un buen estudiante, por que crees que solo unas palabras de una boba profesora deban desanimarte  
Pero

-ella no sabia que decir, observando la cara de tristeza de Roxas se queda callada pensando en que podría decirle, observando que el chico se estaba llendo le pregunta-  
¿crees que eso es verdad?  
Pues, si lo dice la maestra debe serlo  
Pero sabes, no todos tenemos las respuestas  
¿Por qué?  
Haber, mírame a los ojos

-levantando la mirada Roxas observa a los ojos a su madre, ella lo mira fijamente y le dice-  
tu no eres malo, nunca haces travesuras, respondes con la verdad siempre, eres muy bueno y amable, eres un buen estudiante, por que crees que solo unas palabras de una boba profesora deban desanimarte

Pero

-ella le da un golpe al pequeño en plena mejilla diciéndole-  
Entiende, tu no eres malo, tu eres diferente nada mas, dime, ¿si ella hubiera tenido razón yo te hubiera abandonado? no jamás, yo se en el fondo que tu eres lo mas importante para mi, que los demás no vean que tu lo seas eso es otra cosa, son tontos por no conocerte, juzgar sin argumento es lo mas tonto e inmundo de la sociedad, tu no eres malo y lo sabes y si tu crees en lo malo que digan de ti solamente debes ignorarlo, ya que en verdad no te conocen, ¿esta claro?

-se queda callado ante todo el argumento que le a dado su madre, comprendiendo en que ella tiene razón, observándole le responde-  
Si mamá

-con esa respuesta ella le da un abrazo diciéndole-  
No dejes que los demás te afecten, tu eres mejor que todo eso, esta claro

-el con una sonrisa le responde-  
Gracias por darme ánimos

-el se va a su habitación pensando en todo lo que le dijo su mamá y todo lo que le digieron en la escuela, diciendo por fin en su cama-  
Mamá siempre tiene razon

* * *

¿reviews?


End file.
